Immortal Sin
by UniqueImposter
Summary: All Riku had ever wanted was to be mortal. As a God of the islands, it was the only thing he could not will. All Sora wanted was to please his people, at the loss of true love. All Roxas wanted was true love at the risk of disappointing his people, his family. All Axel wanted was his heart, that had been stolen from him, and he needed a God to get it. Riku/Sora. Roxas/Axel.
1. Chapter 1

"Xemnas? Riku called out to the former God, who was standing by his window. His face suggesting nothingness, as if he were uninterested in the supreme realm around him. Riku was the youngest God of Destiny Islands, barley into his three hundredth year. The youngest of four boys born to Sephiroth and his various wives. Riku was tall with broad shoulders. His face was carved with sharp handsome features, his silver hair reached his waist, and his eyes were a bright aquamarine, the only physical thing that set him apart from him and his brothers. The rest of his kin had amber colored eyes. It wasn't much of a difference, but it was enough to set him apart.

Xemnas turned; a wicked smile crossing him eerily dark face at Rikus mention of his name. Xemnas was Riku's Uncle, even after all these years without a heart. Heartlessness could not change his blood, no matter how much Sephiroth wished that it could. The father of this world hungered to kill his brother, but to take out a mothers gift, that was a sin beyond all other sins. And a God must never sin, or at least, not enough for anyone to notice. Riku scowled subconsciously.

Thoughts like that always put him in a fowl mood.

The former God crossed his room promptly to great the younger one, and motioned Riku forward into his chambers. "Dear Riku," his voiced filled with an emotionless attempt at surprise. "How wonderful it is to see you. What has it been, two hundred years?" Xemnas stared at him, his eyes flickering over Riku's features. The boy knew that he was referring to that night. The night he lost his heart.

"Yes," Riku said pleasantly, his handsome features settling into a polite smile. "At least." Riku examined Xemnas as well, it had been quite awhile since Riku had seen him last.

Though Riku had been a small child then, he felt as though Xemnas had changed more drastically. The former God's silver hair had dulled to a dirty gray; giving a loud example that he had lost favor with Mother. His body was dark, his skin old like dry parchment that just didn't seem to fit him but clung to his bones none the less. His movement was twitchy as if he were looking to run, and instead of his families bright amber trademark eyes Xemnas' were a muddy yellow. His features were haggard, misplaced looking, and they seemingly contracted into a frightening mask.

However, Riku wasn't scared, there was nothing more that his empty nobody could do to him that his brother and father hadn't already done. But, there was something that Xemnas could do for him. "I need passage into the mortal world."

Xemnas sat in what looked like a horribly uncomfortable chair. His uncle seemed bemused, although Riku knew that he couldn't possibly be. "Ah, and here I thought we could chat awhile." But Xemnas nodded as if he had already known.

Riku pretended to laugh, "I'm not here to catch up uncle." Riku walked over to where Xemnas was and sat in the opposite armchair. They both kept smiling, though they both hadn't felt real emotion in such a long time. Xemnas didn't speak, Riku felt as though he was meant to explain. "I wish to leave this realm permanently. I believe that you can show me how."

The nobody chuckled, mostly to himself, Riku didn't understand what was funny. A little part of him tightened; he didn't like when people laughed at him. Xemnas leaned forward meeting Riku's eyes. The God didn't even blink. " You'll have to leave this immortality behind. You'll be susceptible to darkness. You'll be guaranteeing your own death."

"I'm not afraid of the darkness."

"You'll have to leave your father, and your brothers behind. You may never see them again." Xemnas practically purred, as if he would love to leave himself, but Xemnas never could. His heart was here. Hidden deep within the castle; protected.

The young God smiled once more, an equally chilling smile. "All the more reason."

Xemnas looked smug. "Alright, saying that I could get you out." And they both knew that he could. "What would you give me in return?"

"I'll tell you where your heart is." Riku wouldn't give all of his options for trade out at once, but just about. Riku wasn't one for banter. The silver haired boy could tell that Xemnas was intrigued, but anything else he was thinking was shrouded in his blank face.

"Well, that is something to consider." His uncle sat back, scheming. Riku didn't care if Xemnas got his heart back. He didn't care if the man laid waste to the realm, filling it with all manner of dark creatures. Bringing it up in Xemnas' idea of glory. Or if he simply fled to another world. Riku could not care less.

Why should he? The secret that surrounded his birth had left him long outcasted. Riku suposed once that he should have been grateful his father accepted him and his mother into this life at all. However, shelter was a far thing from love.

Riku stood, Xemnas actually looked surprised. "Consider it then. I'll visit again tomorrow. Have your decision then."

"Ah, but Riku," Xemnas said, that wicked smile returning to his face. "Tomorrow's the day that we must leave." Riku didn't think it beneficial to him to ask why, but Xemnas continued. "Smuggling you out is going to be a tiresome thing." The young God's insides smoothed in relief, this was the closest he had been to happy in decades. Though he made sure that he let none of the through, as if he too were without a heart. Xemnas seemed happy as well, a viciously ecstatic look about him. "I'll be by tonight to prepare." Those murky yellow eyes followed him as Riku bowed and left.

Riku couldn't imagine getting his heart ripped from him. He also couldn't imagine staying here for one more day. This wasn't heaven, but it was supposed to be the closest this world had besides Kingdom Hearts where Mother lived. But this realm was Riku's personal hell. Maybe if he were to be caught getting his heart taken from him would make this realm more bearable.

Riku knew of his convictions, especially his conviction to leave.

Often he wondered why he was put here. The mortal world called to him, spoke from inside him; was implanted in him bones, in his blood. Riku knew that he was meant to go back there. But then, why did Mother put him here? It was a question that had haunted him for awhile now. Ever since he had felt the first inclination to leave. When he had noticed how separate he was from his brothers, and his father. None of the mortals prayed to him except a stray few, since he was the youngest, and that made him the most feeble; the least wise.

He was not made to be a God, but then Mother would've made the mistake of giving him silver hair. All-knowing Mother made a mistake, and that was something Riku didn't want to believe, but a large portion of him did. It only made sense. She had abandoned him too.

He prayed to her, asking her why she had given him silver hair. Why had she cursed him to live forever. To a life full of nothingness, one of constant routine? She never answered him.

Somewhere there had to be a place for him. That had to be true. The All-Mother didn't know what she had been doing when she made him with this silver hair, when she had given him this destiny. Riku mistrusted her actions. Whatever grand plan she might have once had for his life, she was gone from it now. Riku didn't even care that it was a sin to question Mother.

Since, it was also a sin to turn elsewhere for the answer that he sought. To Xemnas, who had turned out o be more relabel then Mother had ever been. Although, a piece of him felt troubled by the decision, he pushed it to the back of his mind, and pressed forward. Taking the necessary path to his chambers. He entered his too-familiar room, picked up one of the few books in the whole world that he had not read, and waited.

~.~

It was around three in the morning, a time when everyone was meant to be asleep or at the very least had retired to their chambers, where they would stay until morning. God's did not need to sleep. Some did; to pass the time.

This was when Xemnas came.

The nobody was cloaked in his organization uniform. The hood up around his already dark face, those dirty yellow orbs peering menacingly from the darkness. He had stepped out of a portal, the likes of which Riku had never seen before. A portal made of darkness, of think inter tangled black tentacles. He had appeared out of nothing. Stepping into Riku's room without use of the door, the God was astonished. Riku had never expected Xemnas to have control over the darkness.

Wasn't his experimentation on the black forms they called heartless the reason that the Organization XIII members had been stripped of their powers?

All the stories and songs told of Sephiroth taking Xemnas' heart to prevent him from gaining complete control of the darkness. All his fathers talk about how it was absolutely evil to have darkness in ones heart. However, it appeared to Riku that all of that was a lie. That one did not even need a heart to have darkness. In fact, Xemnas' powers, just by this demonstration, seemed stronger then before.

"How can you control the darkness?" Riku's tone was accusatory, but he was just confused.

Xemnas only flashed that wicked smile. "Where is my heart?"

The God sat back. Of course, he was here to do business, Riku couldn't let his questions get in the way of that. He put his nearly finished book aside, and smiled as well. "How do we prepare? How do I rid myself of immortality?" Xemnas looked a bit agitated as he laughed. His portal evaporating behind him. Riku's eyebrows knit together, he still didn't see what was funny. The nobody laughed as if Riku's question had been inexcusably stupid. Something the boy didn't understand.

Xemnas sat, his fit of giggles dying down. "It is only in this realm that you are immortal. It is only here that, that ability comes into effect. The Mother gives three gifts to each God. The God's of this world receive from her firstly out silver hair to signify that we are different, separate from humans. Meant to rule them and also keep them safe. A gift representing that she called us to govern the people of this world until such a time would pass that she would call us to Kingdom Hearts; the resting place. The second is our name. Sephiroth for loyal. Loz for powerful. Yazoo for wise. Kadaj for cunning. And Riku for Land." Riku's eyes squinted. Land? What was that supposed to mean? "And third is this realm. It is the land that keeps us young. The dirt here is special. Mother created it just for us. You need only to leave, and go into the mortal world and one day you will die. Perhaps not as quickly as the humans around you since you have been under the lands influence for three hundred years, but you will. Didn't anyone ever teach you that?"

No. Riku had never heard of the last two gifts before. It was refreshing and slightly annoying, this new information. Riku had read every book in this world, save a couple. He had heard ever rumor, seen every painting, listened to every song. He couldn't help himself, his questions were overpowering. He burned with them. "I've heard of humans gaining immortality, and while once they were allowed to visit this realm, they never could live here. How was that possible?"

"The Keyblade Masters, you mean?" Riku nodded, though he had never heard that term before in all his three hundred years. "Hm. The Masters are the select few who are chosen to see into the future and to protect the Gods. The ones who guarded the roads connecting each world, insuring that the doors that lead to them remained closed. We know of other worlds, even the mortals. However, it is strictly forbidden to travel between them. You are right, there was once a time when humans could visit this realm, back in that time the Keyblade Masters would demonstrate their power. If they were worthy to be a keeper of the Keyblade, Sephiroth would grant them a small thimble full of dirt from here. If they kept it close to their heart they would live long lives, but never would they be granted with forever."

"Are there any of them left?"

"No," Xemnas answered, almost cutting Riku off. "They were all wiped out, either from old age or they were killed in the war." Riku looked intently at Xemnas' face, attempting to discern if he could possibly have any emotion at the mention of the war that he was on the wrong side of. Or at least, the side that lost. "In any case," he continued, "No, they're all gone." The young God was almost positive that Xemnas had had a part to play in making sure they all met their end.

Riku let this new information wash over him. Everything was so terribly familiar here, but soon he would be somewhere where he would learn new things everyday, and hopefully never exhaust the knowledge that the world had to offer him.

Xemnas was looking at him expectantly. Riku smirked at him, he had asked enough. He supposed it was time. "There is a statue of Sephiroth in the second ballroom. If you pull down on the right wing there's a path that will open to you. Your heart is kept down deep, almost at the core of the world. It is guarded day and night by heartless."

"Sephiroth always did fancy himself with wings even if truly he has none." Xemnas laughed again. Then turned to Riku. "And the other eleven in to Organization?"

"Ah," Riku breathed. "We only agreed on the whereabouts of your heart."

Xemnas' smile turned sly, but Riku could tell that the man was agitated, an emotion he would soon get to experience for himself. "Of course, silly me." The nobody lifted his hand and made a motion that Riku didn't recognize. A brilliant dark portal opened behind them. "There you are. Your way out."

RIku was weary of this man. This seemed to easy. When the man had said prepare Riku had assumed that there would be more to the procedure them that. "That's all?" He eye'd the man, his skepticism showing through. Riku was especially mistrustful of that never failing smile. Xemnas chuckled, again laughing at a inappropriate moment. The young God was put off. Riku did not want to be swindled, he had put up his end of the bargain; not to the extent that Xemnas had assumed, but enough, for what they had agreed upon.

"That is all, that is your passage to your freedom and your death." Malicious words. "However, I cannot hold it open for much longer. And I will only hold open one portal." Riku stood. He had no choice, this was his chance.

He looked into the shadowy window before him, and was suddenly engulfed by the idea that he was actually doing this. He was leaving this realm and all the people it it. He would never see them again. He could leave them behind. His aquamarine eyes were ablaze with excitement.

One simple step and he was through. Xemnas laughing was the last thing Riku saw before darkness completely enveloped him.

~.~

The edges of Sora's vision were watery; the world around him seemed at if it were a painting about to rip away. Everything was a duller color then its usual vibrancy. The boy was in his bedroom staring himself in the face. The mirror in front of him reflected an almost girlishly skinny boy with a mess of brown spikes surrounding his heart shaped face. He looked right into his light blue eyes. It was all off somehow, even though the reflection was accurate.

All wrong, thats what it was. His eyes were glazed over, his tan skin washed out. His posture stumped over, his arms laying limply at his sides. He was out of focus, but transfixed on the differences.

A bright light came up behind him reflecting in the mirror. Sora turned, staring complacently at he whisp of light. All other things seemed to no longer matter. His small hands reached up slowly. He made motions to grab the whisp and trap it close to him. A thing of such beauty; he wanted it, for always. The whisp easily evaded his grasp. The boy reached up again.

"Sora," the whisp called out to him. The boy stopped as if frozen by the sound. That was his name. His very own name. The whisp had called out to him. Sora felt as though the whisp knew him, more then just his name.

It floated out of the door. "Sora," it called again. It voice light, like falling snow. The boy, as if he were a corpes come back to life, followed the whisp out into the hallway. The light was leading him on a path, while everything else was out of focus the turns were very vivid. Sora knew this castle top to bottom, but he could not even begin to guess where the light was leading him; it didn't seem to matter much. Now now. Not yet. However, there was something urgent in the whisp's infrequent jerks forward.

They went outside, through the gardens. Everything still a duller version of itself. The snow that covered these fields a dull gray. It all turned away from him. None of this mattered. Colorless, unimportant space. He wandered into the woods following faithfully behind the light.

Together they weaved between the trees, but somehow there was always a clear path. A definite place for Sora to move among the roots. Slowly they made it deeper and deeper and deeper into the woods until they came up on a clearing. A circle, where the trees just did not grow. Sora stepped out, and suddenly everything came into focus.

A sliver tree grew up in the middle of the clearing where trees were not supposed to grow. It's silver leaves scattered all around its base. The whisp gently floated into the trunk. The light was lost inside. Sora walked up to it, his motor functions returning to normal. He put his palm flat against the trunk of the tree. A fading heartbeat met his fingertips. Sora tilted his head to the side in curiosity. The trunk was warm despite the frigid surroundings.

Sora bent down and picked up a silver leaf handling it delicately. A wave of pain washed through him. He had to pick up all the leaves, every stray leaf. The boy felt light headed, something began pushing him as he bent repeatedly to get the leaves. Falling to his knees.

_Hurry. Hurry. Hurry. _

Sora looked up, making sure to keep the fallen leaves clutched tightly to him. A bare tree. A dead tree. It was the middle of winter and these leaves had fallen recently from this tree. Sora held them closer to himself, and looked about himself. How could he hold them all? How could he keep the rest from falling?

The tree grew darker slightly, its bright sliver bark turning gray. The tree was really withering away before Sora's eyes. Sora put his ear up to the trunk. The heart beat barely beating. Something inside Sora pinched deep into his heart. He, personally, needed this tree to live. Tears began streaming down the boys cheeks as he sat in the snow. "Please," he whispered, "don't go."

The tree grew bright as the whisp exited the trunk. Then it floated directly into Sora's chest, the boy slowly fell backwards.

Sora jolted upright, wide awake. He could hardly breathe, his heart racing, head pounding. He tried to calm his breath. The bedding was soggy with sweat around him. He twisted himself to look around, it was still dark, but everything seemed the same. He really was awake, this was no longer a dream.

But Sora felt the same urgency, the same pinch, that he had while he was asleep. As if the whisp that had floated inside was still telling him to hurry; that he was going to miss his chance. He was going to be to late.

He practically jumped out of bed, quickly untangling himself from the sheets. He threw his night gown clear across the room and he sprinted to the dresser. The crown shaped pendant he always wore awkwardly over his shoulder and on his back.

The air was growing lighter, Sora looked out the window. It was the sky that was getting lighter. It would be dawn in thirty minutes or less. The castle would be bustling awake, if not full of life by then. A young prince would never be allowed to leave, especially not if he was to enter the woods all on his own. The whisp had woken him up just in time, Sora couldn't spare a second.

Quickly, Sora reached into his dresser feeling around. He pulled out and put on the heaviest cloths he had. He turned, scanning his barley lit room for his boots. He spotted them by the fire place where he had kicked them off the night before. Sora shoved his feet into them; his left foot and then his right. Sora grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around himself as he exited his chambers, taking the familiar path down into and then through the gardens.

The boy began to run when he saw the trees, hurried forward by something he couldn't place.

The sun came up behind Sora as he entered the woods. A redheaded man following close behind.

~.~

Riku stepped into a forest dense with thick trees covered in moonlight lit blankets of white. Snow; Riku had only ever read about it. About winter, and even about forests. Winter, even in a world that was made up of five large islands. Riku hardly believed the snow to be real before now, he had never experienced it. The boy was almost giddy. He couldn't wait to explore. To see, with his own eyes, what this world had in store for him.

It was all so different. The realm of this world from once he came was always warm, and always clean. There was never snow, or rain for that matter. it was supposed to be paradise, never changing, a state of pleasing weather.

A cold wind blew right through him, chilling Riku for the first time in his life. He was wearing clothing made for his realm. Thin, comfortable, cloths. Even if he had remembered that it was the middle of winder, there would've been nothing in his wardrob to keep his warm, and no on would've known how to make him a cloak or something of that sort.

All the same, he cursed Xemnas for not warning him. Riku started forward, and found that it was not a easy task to walk through snow so think. He had to take large steps to move most efficiently. He had picked a direction at random, the trees were too tall and bunched together to get his barring. He had hoped to see stars but the leaves of some of the trees reached the top of the trunk and fanned out blocking the dark sky from view.

In his realm it got dark like this at night, so the Gods could keep track of the days, but they had no stars and no moon and no sun in the sky.

Riku trudged onward, his body was stronger, his skin tougher, then any humans, but after the first couple of miles the cold started to set in. First into his skin, starting in his fingertips and feet. And then it made its way deeper, into his bones it felt like. Freezing him; inside out.

After the next couple, thirst began to overwhelm him, his lung were dry; so dry he could barley breathe. His muscles ached with exhaustion. As if the life was evaporating from him. Soon, he feared he would be too tired to stand, much less be able to move forward, and he had no idea when the trees would end and open up to a village. Or something. A house at the very least.

His pace was steadily declining, and he could not get himself to go faster. Riku resolved himself. This would not be his death, not yet. This world had so much more to experience, and Riku had plans to see it all before the end of his days; this could not be it.

Riku cursed Xemnas again, the boy had been foolish to keep the hearts of the other organization members from him. He now knew what he had meant by prepare. He had planned to equip Riku with water and food, and maybe even transport him in the middle of a town with some munny.

The trees parted suddenly. Opening up into a clearing that was perfectly round. A place where the tress did not grow. Riku had read about such places, long ago they had been sacred places of worship. Over four thousand years ago people came here to give sacrifice to Sephiroth, and in return he would protect them. Riku supposed now that they were just places of oddity to humans; with a simple explanation of bad soil.

There was a camp of men on the other side of the clearing. Twenty bodies huddled close around a fire. Riku felt a bit of hope, they could point him in the direction of the next town, maybe they would spare a drink of water, or maybe even a bit to eat. Until he looked at them more closely. The fire suddenly cast the men in a different light. They were grimy, their cloths made up of various leathers, stitched together crudely. They had an abundance of scars and poorly inked tattoos. Riku didn't know why he had allowed himself to feel hope. His light headedness had almost cost him. Mother would never grant him any favors especially not now.

These men were bandits; robbers, rapers, and murderers. Riku had read about the most fearsome, heard all the songs and stories of horrible deeds that bandits committed, just for sport.

Riku realized once again how well dressed he was. The thread in his shirt was made of gold, his pants and boots were dragon hide. His cloths were made by enchantment, a sign of luxury. The various rings on his fingers were stardust, almost nonexistent here. Only the most wealthy of the five kingdoms had only but a little; a flake at most. To the rest of the people it was legend, Riku doubted the bandits would even guess.

That was, if they caught him. Riku made a half step backwards to return to the thick trees, he didn't know if he could defeat so many men. Twenty could hardly be considered a challenge if was hadn't been so hungry, or thirsty or tired. He did not think he could win this battle, if he tried it would cost him the rest of his energy.

His hair reflected in the light, and they turned stunned to see him. Even in such darkness with only a fire there was enough light to highlight him. They elbowed each other and pointed, murmuring amongst themselves. The first man to rise Riku assumed was the leader, his guess made fact when all the men hushed to let him speak.

"Hello, boy." This man had to be the most digesting. His teeth were rotten all the way through, though somehow he had managed to keep them all. His skin was dirty white, a layer of grime lay over his features and overly exaggerated muscles. The mans eyes were brown, but malicious. And he was awkwardly bald. There was something foul in his stance alone. A glint of greed in his smile.

Boy? Riku was at least six times this mans age. He knew that he didn't want the men to know who he was, but part of him was annoyed that they didn't. Riku had never been so disrespected in his life. His family hated and ignored him, but when they interacted they treated him with respect. The same standard should've been amongst the humans, even if these were bandits.

"Little Lord lost in the forest?" He took a step forward, the rest of the men stood. "And such a pretty boy too, especially with that fine blonde hair. Almost look like a young lass." They all chuckled, but they were eyeing his clothing and jewelry and not his chest. They were trying to rattle him, and have him make a stupid mistake. While Riku would've loved to boast that their words did not phase him, they did. His brothers always made underhand comments about how fair he was.

However, Riku still had his wits about him. "If you point me in the direction of the nearest town I'll be on my way, and none of you will get hurt." Riku knew it was a bold thing to say, and maybe even he was proving them right. By the mens agitated looks and whispers they thought so too.

The leader chuckled and the men broke out into a dark wave of laughter. "Those are big words for a little Lord, all on his own in the forest. Lord's are all the same, thinking they are invincible. That they are Gods." Riku laughed out right, he couldn't help it. Such a reference to Riku, himself, the youngest of the four Gods was too much. It was too ironic. This man, how could he be so blind? And yet, so perceptive. This had to be a joke.

Though, it wasn't. The man was just too stupid to understand why Riku was laughing. "Is your death really so funny boy?"

"No." Riku said. "But yours will be." False words, he didn't know if he could kill any of these men.

Riku closed his eyes, breathing in steadily through his nose. Waiting. The men chuckled again, as they thought him ridiculous. The God heard them all, his ears could hear every moment, every shift in the environment around him. His eyes would fail him, especially when the only source of light was a fire that the bandits now blocked. With the odds stacked so high against him, he needed to be able to know every advantage or disadvantage he had. Riku was very resourceful, but, even so, he was no longer so sure he would live past today.

Earlier he had been able to reassure himself that it was not his day to die. Now he was questioning if he would make it out of this circle. Even if he won, would he have any energy left? He wouldn't make it past this wood, unless Riku was very lucky. Which he wasn't.

Their leader walked toward him, his footsteps heavy and slow. The man swung as hard as he could at Riku's skull, his large arm cutting through the wind. Riku easily dodged him. The mans face a mask of confusion as he swung at air, and stumbled forward. Riku grabbed him and thrust him into the nearest tree. His head smacked loudly against it. He didn't make any noise after, Riku had either knocked him out cold or killed him. Riku prayed he was dead.

The rest of the men were stunned for just a second, giving Riku all the time he needed to steady himself once again. The God was tired, he couldn't completely keep his breathing under control. The men knew he was exhausted, pushed right up against his limit. They exchanged harsh smiles despite their leader lying corpeslike in the snow. Those bandits still thought him no threat.

It was terrifying to be so close to death. Riku pushed it out of his mind, but some of it wouldn't go and hung there. Taunting him.

Five or so of the men stepped forward, laughing and jesting. Riku knocked them out, with only a slight problem, they swung clumsily, their bulky bodies unable to keep up with Riku's speed and flexibility. In the end Riku landed enough blows to put each one to sleep for a short while. Being stronger then any of these men, they fell unconscious when Riku hit them dead on. Leaving Riku to deal with the rest of the bandits.

He could not control his breathing anymore. He was panting, sucking in the cold air to his dry lungs. He could not hear anything but himself, so he opened his eyes They took no chances with a couple men this time and the remaining fourteen or so came at him. No more jokes, or crude smiles on their faces.

Luckily, the rest of the bandits seemed to have no formal training, they swung at him like madmen. They were getting frustrated, but so was Riku. He dodged them as best he could, trying to thoughtfully send out a punch or kick himself. However, the more he moved the more he felt the exhaustion overtake him. He couldn't breath at all, barley able to get in a gasp or two of air at certain intervals, but he had to keep moving. There was no time to catch up.

A mans fist connected to his shoulder, the blow surprised him, he hadn't even seen it coming. The men had been smart enough to surround him, to press their bodies together and make a solid wall. In his moment of shock another fist hit him in the jaw; pain burned through him originating from both points. He had never felt pain before.

He had never had the fear of death hang over him like a cloud. The icy fingers of cold squeezing around his limbs, settling deep into his muscles. He thought about just giving up, of falling to his knees and begging for them to stop. But the idea made him feel disgusted with himself.

How dare he think of giving up now.

Another aimed for his face, but Riku was paying attention. He grabbed the mans arm he pulled him into the circle leaving a space for Riku to break free. Riku slipped through it before they could make to close it around him.

The leader met him, standing in front of him, his face bruised and bloody, but up. On his feet. The man instinctively swung, and the blow connected. Sending Riku sprawling to the ground.

The fall was bittersweet, Riku's body could give in. Could relax. His mind though, was racing. How could he have let this happen? How could Mother have let this happen? He was a God, created by her, had she really turned her back on him, even now? He had always thought so, he didn't know why it had come as a shock.

Riku laid paralyzed in the snow, unable to do anything but stare up at the slowly lightening sky, the sun was coming up. He felt one of them kneel in the snow next to him. "Good fight, boy. There's no way you could've beaten us though. You aren't a God, it was foolish to think so."

The half dead body chuckled, what a cruel joke.

They took his rings, and the various other jewelry he had. They took his cloths; the snow almost unbearably cold against his bare skin. He made no move to resist, he was beaten; finished. Besides, he didn't think he could've even if he wanted to. All his energy was spent just like he predicted it would be. This was his end. The end of the youngest God, bound to pass on before his father, the eldest. The first, but Riku could be the first in this. He wondered briefly if his brothers would be jealous, then decided that he didn't care.

He had left his everlasting life behind. Now he really was just a boy.

Riku had wanted to die on his own terms, but to die was enough. How long had he waited to be eternally free of his father? Too long.

The bandit leader leaned over him again, the boy could barley keep his eyes open. All he could make out was that he had a knife in his hand and a smirk on his dirty face. Riku closed his eyes. He welcomed death. With all of his heart, he wanted to die.

~.~

Well. Im back I guess. Hopefully I stay caught up with this story. I am honestly trying to go back and re write Me, Myself, and I. And I am also trying to reread Beginning and at the very least finish it. But this story is my priority.

I have little idea where this is going.

Bare with me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is he going?" Axel thought, as he jogged behind Prince Sora. The boy was chasing after something, perhaps something beyond Axels vision. Someone that was too far ahead for Axel to even catch a glimpse of, but that seemed unlikely. Who would Sora chase after so adamantly, nothing appeared to be there? Whatever this thing was Axel couldn't even begin to fathom. There was something driving Sora foreword and it seemed inside him. Not in front, behind, or around, but something deep that had pushed the young prince father into the woods then he had ever been.

Axel had happened to see him by chance. The redhead had been on his way to the watch tower to take his morning shift. Their shifts included standing in a post and watching the horizon around them, very exciting stuff. It was barely early enough for the boy to leave without being caught and questioned about 'where he thought he was going so early in the morning?' As a guard of the kingdom, a protector of the King, Queen, and his two sons, Axel knew that, technically, it was his responsibility to stop the young prince. To keep him in the castle, at least until a guardian could be spared to watch over him in the woods while he explored. Bandits frequented the trees, waiting for an opportunity such as this. The young Prince would not be considered safe if he were out here on his own.

However, the look on Sora's face was frightening, even to Axel. The boy's normally carefree light blue eyes were set with a possessed conviction. His movements were those of a madman's. The jerky looks around corners and sprints between larger corridors. At first, it had been quite hilarious. Until Axel saw the emotion behind his eyes, something manic inside him driving him from the castle.

Sora's own father, King Lion, could not have stopped him; a man Sora greatly loved, respected, and (for the most part) obeyed. Despite that, Sora would've gotten out of the castle somehow to chase after this invisible thing; the desperation in his movements said as much.

Axel knew him very well and understood that Sora had a good reason to sneak out, even if it wasn't one Axel could physically see.

The only thing that was really extremely odd, inside the already odd situation, was while Sora tripped occasionally, when the boy got to focused on moving forward instead of placing his feet, it seemed as though he knew his way. His turns were precise and coordinated even in snow to high and tress that grew so thickly together suggested that this was truth, that Sora had the path mapped out. That somehow he knew exactly where he was going. Especially at the pace he was going. This couldn't have been some random morning exercise or lone adventure Sora had decided to go on at dawn. While Sora was compulsive, and would pretty much do anything without completely thinking it through first, he had never down anything like this before.

Axel had followed him because it was just too big a mystery to pass up. He justified his actions with the fact that he had done enough of his duty by following the young prince and making sure no harm came to him. In any case if something interesting were to happen Axel wanted to be there to see it.

The trees were beginning to thin out slowly; Sora began to push himself harder, running faster than he ever had. Axel had to actually try to keep up or else lose sight of the young boy. This had turned into work and the redhead guard was now unsure if he had really wanted to come along. He looked up, the sun had risen a while ago, the heat of it reaching inside his coat and coating his insides with warmth. The whole castle would be wide awake and aware that both Axel and Sora were missing. There was no turning back without Sora; that'd just cause a bigger scandal.

Axel wondered briefly what Roxas, Sora's twin brother, was thinking. Roxas was always so cute when he pouted and got jealous. He crossed his arms, stuck out a hip, and often growled cutely when Axel tried to make jokes. Axel thought it especially adorable when he was able to make Roxas laugh when he was trying to be serious

The boy loved him, and he loved that boy.

The redhead grinned, and picked up the pace with no further complaint. He would do just about anything, aside from seeing other men, to get Roxas to be jealous, that was something that Axel just couldn't pass up.

Sora led them into a clearing, a perfect circle where the trees just seemingly just didn't grow. Axel recognized this place; he'd been here over five thousand years ago praying to the Gods. He had almost forgotten this place; where he had begged for a different fate and that Xemnas had answered his plea.

There was a stamped out fire near them, and deep cuts in the snow as if there had been a fight. Though it seemed like more of a brawl between at least twenty five men. Bandits Axel assumed, and scanned the other half of the circle for any sign of them.

On the far side there lay a boy that practically blended into the snow around him. Sora noticed him immediately, running over to him and wrapping his white with cold body up with his cloak, which couldn't cover him completely. The boy was completely naked, nothing but his bare skin to shield him from the snow. His hair was cut off in a crude fashion, as if done hastily. He didn't seem older then seventeen. Axel stared at him from outside the circle for a moment, frozen in shock.

It wasn't the state of the boy that left Axel paralyzed as much as something else, something completely different. Axel knew him, or at least could recognized him, even though he had only seen him once before. What was _he _doing here?

How could he be here? How could he be...dying? Or already dead?

"Help!" Sora was in hysterics, gasping frantically for air as he began to scream into the vast forest separating him from any sort of civilization. His shrill voice forced Axel to snap out of it. Without hesitation this time the redhead ran over to them; Sora looked at him curiously for just a second then that manic look returned to his features. "Can you help him? Please?" The prince was a mess, his sobbing growing louder. Tears and snot running down his face; how did he know? Was it this boy that drove him so deep into the wood?

"Of course, Prince Sora." Unless he's already dead, which he looked. Gently he leaned over the boy, putting two fingers to his throat.

Sora egged him, "What are you doing?" As if he had just expected him to pick the boy up and start back to the castle, there was no obvious sign that he was breathing. This was the only way to know for sure. Even if he was dead, Axel wasn't sure if he could just leave him, not considering who he was. He wasn't sure what would happen to him, what more punishment could Sephiroth inflict? Axel didn't want to know.

"I'm checking for a heartbeat," Axel said over his shoulder, Sora grew even more frantic. He cared so much, but why? However, that wasn't even the biggest question. There were so many more questions running through his head. Did he know who this person was? Had he any idea?

Luckily, there was a heartbeat. "It's faint, but he's alive." Axel wasn't even sure what would've happened if the opposite were true. These places still had to be connected to the other realm somehow. Who knew who could've been listening?

Axel wrapped the ice cold body in his cloak as well, and then picked the boy up easily into his arms. Axel was tall, over 6'3, and strong. He could run this body back to the castle; he could, even though it was a great annoyance. He would be tried afterwards, but not nearly as tired as Sora. He was worried for the young prince, the boy already looked exhausted and it was a long way back, he was confident that he could carry them both, but it would exhaust him as well.

As if he had all his normal energy, Sora sprinted into the woods. "Come on!" He yelled from inside the trees.

Axel ran after the prince, watching him fly through the trees with more drive then he had had coming in. The redhead made sure to keep pace, thinking furiously. Occasionally he would peak at the utterly unconscious boy in his arms.

They had met only once, and even then it was nothing close to a formal introduction. Axel had only ever seen his face, back when he was very young. That had been two hundred years ago, and Axel had never forgotten his boyish features which looked down at them with such bland curiosity. Organization thirteen; they had once been foolish enough to think they could control the darkness and heartless. Bend those elements to their will, and be unscarred.

Even when the war had begun to come to a close, they had been so confident, especially Axel. They had the darkness, they would win, there was no other conceivable outcome. It had lasted three thousand years, and in the end they lost.

Sephiroth, the eldest God, and his four sons sat above them settling punishment of their crimes against this world, and ultimately against Mother. The youngest, who hadn't even been alive when the war ended, seemed disinterested while the others sat in wrapt attention. That wasn't the only difference, but it was the most noticeable. There was something else that Axel saw. All the boys had different mothers, but the first three had been born with their fathers yellow eyes, and the youngest had his mother's aquamarine eyes, a detail that Axel had remembered.

The Gods judged them that day, and took out their hearts. Nothing in Axel's life had ever been worse than that day. To become nothing, to feel nothing. Loz had been the one to rip out his heart. He personally had his hands in Axel, prying out his most vital organ. Wanting, so badly, to be his father. To be all powerful. To hold Axels life in his hands.

The redhead had been all but comatose, unable to stand or speak like his eleven brethren around him. However, he remembered the other boys pleading to do the same; to rip out someone's heart. All but the youngest, who scoffed at his brothers and left without a word, but the youngest God did look back at them, pity shining clearly in his usually bored aquamarine eyes.

Axel had hated him ever since that day.

After some time they reached the castle. Sora urged Axel on. "Come on," the boy yelled back at him, completely out of breath. "Hurry!"

"What do think I'm doing?" Axel replied as they burst into the castle and began climbing the long stair cases. Servants tried to stop them and scold them and send them to the King for punishment, but were all stunned into a sputtering mess by the boy in Axel's arms. All they could seem to do after that was follow behind them. Sora led them up to his personal chambers. Axel had not expected Sora to let the boy sleep in his own bed, he'd imagined at first they were headed to the infirmary, but he also didn't think Sora had enough energy to have thought this far ahead.

"Lay him down and wrap him up: tight." Sora commanded. He pointed at his servants. "Hayner start a fire. Olette get some water. And Pence fetch more blankets." They scuttled around to do their appointed tasks, glancing at Sora and the boy in confusion. No one had ever seen Sora act this way, it was not in his nature.

Axel laid the boy down in Sora's bed, and unwrapped the cloaks from around his still naked body and began helping Pence fetch more blankets. Then Axel returned to Sora's side, he was pacing back and forth, back and forth. The young boy chewing on his thumb, frantic glances given to the boy and his servants.

"Maybe you should sit down, Prince Sora." Axel advised.

Sora shook his head furiously, not pausing in his strides across the room and back. "I'm fine," he snapped. Axel watched the visible ripples of anxiety in Sora; there were still frozen tears on the boy's face. Then, all of sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Will he live?" Warm tears threatened to spill. Axel was about to answer, but Olette left her post to tend to Sora, who had had a quite a traumatic morning. "No!" Sora screeched, throwing his arms down. "Give him water! Make him warm!"

Olette was shocked, her face fearful. "Go, Olette, I'll make sure he's okay." Axel assured, she nodded swallowing heavily she went back to the unconscious boys side. Axel made to comfort him, though Sora would accept none of it until Olette wet a rag and pressed it to the boy's dry lips. He kept watching until the boys skin turned slightly to a more normal color. Then, and only then, Sora looked up at Axels face.

"He will live, right?"

The redhead hugged him; Sora gave in leaning all his weight into Axel. "He will, all thanks to you, Prince Sora."

The prince sighed his body relaxing. "Good." he murmured. Then he collapsed, suddenly dead weight in Axel's arms. Olette made to get up once again to see to Sora. All three had on faces of intense worry and shock. They loved the young boy so much, Sora could never be disliked. He was kind and generous and loving. People flocked to him. Axel, himself, was very fond of him and his optimistic nature and never ending array of smiles; there was nothing to dislike about Sora.

"He's alright," Axel reassured them, and Sora was. Exhaustion had caught up with him after he had pushed himself so far past his limit. They had to have been sprinting full speed for at least two hours straight. Of course he had used up all of his energy and then some to make sure that the boy in the bed lived. Only his fear and adrenaline from all the emotions he must have been feeling had allowed him to keep going. The guard scooped him up, easily cradling him in his arms. He was much lighter than the first unconscious body he had carried today. Axel allowed Olette to feel his forehead, and fuss over him for just a moment, just to give her some peace of mind. "I'll take him to his brother's room to get some rest. Look after the boy, make sure he lives, or Sora will be cross." Axel said solemnly, a very rare thing for him to be.

They nodded and bowed. The bow wasn't for him but instead from Sora, so Axel bowed back.

Axel carried Sora to Roxas' room down the hall. He awkwardly shifted to Sora to one arm, the boy dead to the world, so he could knock on the door. There was a quiet curse, and then a short mean looking boy answered the door. A death glare aimed at Axel. The redhead smiled slyly at him, flicking his eyebrows upward, Roxas was so cute. He looked almost exactly like Sora, except that his features were more defined while Sora's were still soft. His hair was a dirty blonde that spiked up primarily on the right side of his head. Then there was only the slightest different in their eye color, Roxas' eyes were a shade darker blue then his brothers. The boy was extremely attractive. Short and thin but also strong, taught with lean muscles and the sexiest ass Axel had ever known.

"Where have you been?" Roxas scowled, and then upon noticing Sora's unconscious body. "What did you do to him?"

"Me? I don't know why you would accuse me of doing anything to him, my prince." Roxas' eyes narrowed. "Can I come in, my prince? Or do you want me to leave Prince Sora here?" Roxas moved aside quickly, shaking his head and then sighing as he went over to his bed to flip over the covers. Axel laid Sora down, unlacing his boots and carefully taking them off.

Roxas pushed him aside to tend to his brother. "Turn around," he said, "and close your eyes." Axel chuckled at Roxas' serious face but did as he was told. Axel was Roxas' to command.

Cloths rustled behind him and then hit the floor. The blonde prince, of course, would want Sora to be comfortable. If he could honestly and truly feel it Axel was sure that he would be jealous of the way that Roxas loved Sora, even if was a completely different sort of love. The care that Roxas put into making sure that Sora was looked after on a regular basis; it seemed like it would wound Axel. Even if just a little.

"You can turn back around," Roxas said after a couple of minutes. Axel did only to watch Roxas pull over an armchair to sit by his brother. Roxas intended to give Sora the same treatment as the unconscious boy in the other room. Next he brought over his water pitcher and a rag. Roxas wet the rag and rung it out pressing it to Sora's cracked with cold lips.

"Alright, what happened?" Roxas glared over his shoulder at him.

"Missed you too, my Prince."

Axel could practically feel Roxas rolling his dark blue eyes. "Just tell me what happened, idiot." The redhead could see plainly that Roxas was more worried than he would ever let on, and told him the whole story. No funny adaptions, no jokes, just what happened, and nothing but.

Roxas sat back in the armchair by the end. Axel stood behind him even there were seats to be had all around. Roxas sighed for what seemed the millionth time, his face contemplative and then stood. The boy moved the armchair back to its place before the fireplace. Motioning to it he said, "Axel sit. You must be tired." That was true, Axel was run down, but he had barely noticed it. After living for so long being fatigued was chronicle, something Axel hid away, even from himself. The redhead took the seat that his prince offered him; he breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief and stretched out his extra-long legs.

The blonde smiled and shook his head, but almost immediately his smile was replaced with something somber. "How did he know that the boy was out there?"

"Beats me," Axel said, even though it didn't. He had some idea how Sora knew that boy was out there considering who he was, though no one else had seemed to notice. However, that couldn't be true. At least Axel really hoped that it wasn't. That Sora really had gone out on a lone adventure or an early morning exercise, and had happened on the boy accidentally. Axel was only kidding himself though; he saw the way Sora moved through the trees on a straight path to that boy.

Roxas shot him a dirty look and then softened. "I'm glad that you were there. Who knows what would've happened otherwise." Roxas took a couple steps forward and kissed him; his lips were always so soft. Axel pressed his hands to the small of the boys back instinctively, pulling the boy firmly to his chest. Roxas straddled him comfortably.

They separated and Roxas laid himself against Axel's broad chest, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. His breath sent shivers down Axel's spine. The redhead absentmindedly ran his fingers through Roxas' hair. They rarely had moments like these, even when they found time to be alone Roxas was hardly touchy-feely. It was nice to be with him like this. Axel could swear that he felt content at these moments. Around Roxas it felt real, the love he tried to have for him.

Though, as nice as it was his thoughts couldn't help but return to the boy in Sora's bed. The boy was bald now and still Axel knew him, it was unmistakable; he was Riku. The youngest of five that Mother appointed to watch over the islands, but now Riku was here; half dead no less. Axel couldn't help but wonder what he was doing on mortal soil. Or how he had gotten to it from his realm. He had thought all the portals were closed.

Riku lived in a utopia. Where he would never know death or sickness or discomfort. What would drive him to leave?

The thoughts flashing in Axels head made him hate Riku even more. A life of luxury; abandoned. A life meant to protect the people of the islands and Riku would leave that behind, he would do nothing. That God would leave his post to die naked in the snow for his own selfish desires; what else could it be for? That was just plain arrogance.

Still. The fact remained. If he had come to the mortal world, a path had been connected from this realm to that one, and Axel desperately needed to get back.

~.~

Sora woke disoriented, his body reviving from its deep slumber. His legs pounded in agony, and his lungs burned immediately after his awakening. He looked around fitfully, his eyes barley willing to stay open. He couldn't remember where he was, or even how he had gotten to this place. Which, where was here? Sora swallowed, licking his cracked lips, it all seemed so familiar. The boy got his arms under him and pushed himself into a sitting position, making sure to leave his legs be if he kept them absolutely still they didn't hurt nearly as much. They needed rest, but what had he done to put himself in such a state?

He was still fuzzy, this mixed up feeling had him firm. He looked around once again and realized that he knew this place; he was in his brother's room, he couldn't believe he didn't recognize it. Roxas was curled up in Axel lap in front of the bed, them both hardly fitting into one armchair, both were fast asleep. A piece of Sora was disappointed in them, but that didn't matter in this moment.

Now that he knew where he was, it was down to the matter of remembering how he had gotten here. Sora furrowed his brow, his forehead tense in concentration. Flickers of memories came before his eyes; walking through the wood after a light, and at the same time running through the wood with only his conviction to drive him. They interwove together, two separated memories tangled as one and Sora couldn't decide which one was real or if they were both something he conjured up in his sleep.

The boy leaned forward on his elbows, putting his face in his hands. He was still so fatigued, his muscles heavy like they could barely be held in his skin, but he forced himself to follow the memory out. Of him walking through the woods after a whisp and then running after: oh! The answer was so close. The memory seemed a balloon weighed down by his exhaustion, unable to rise to the surface and make itself known.

He came to that circle in his mind and the rest came rushing back to him, the emotions alone enough to fully overwhelm his small frame. The perfect circle, the dream. The path. Axel. And the boy. Now that he remembered he couldn't push the image away to look at it from a distance, that boy lying naked and helpless in the snow. His perfectly sculpted body lying wasted in the snow, bruised, cut up, broken, and blue. So abnormally blue.

Sora found himself shivering, unable to keep himself still. Was the boy okay now? Had Sora been able to find him before he...died? Had Sora saved his life? He wasn't sure, he remembered laying the boy in his bed, barking orders to make sure that he got the care that he needed to survive...and then...and then nothing. Nothing but this moment, him unable to move from his brother's bed. He tried to lift his legs and they barley twitched upwards. Sora pouted. How could he sit here so helpless?

He closed his eyes and guilt overwhelmed him. Guilt for possibly not doing enough to protect that boy and also guilt because he had been such a tyrant. Screaming at his servants to do exactly what he said and to do it quickly. No explanations, no room for questions or mistakes. That was exactly the kind of prince he never wanted to be; a selfish brat prince who took advantage of his status. A prince who abused his power merely because he could. He had promised himself a long time ago that under no circumstances would he break that vow, and now he had.

However, it had all been for the boy. He reasoned with his guilt, he would explain himself and ask for their forgiveness. That was the best that he could do, Sora hoped they didn't think badly of him. Love was probably an unusual emotion to feel for ones servants, but Sora loved them so much. Honestly and truly. As a prince it was his duty to protect his people; he would always stick to that promise, and feel honored by it. If the day ever came when he would need to go to war for them he would, he would not send them to war for him. Luckily, nothing had happened where he was obligated to fulfill that promise during his father's reign as King. None the less, Sora enjoyed having such a duty. He was glad to be their prince, and to have them as his people.

Sora tried to move his legs once more, they moved only a little more than they had the last time before pain blossomed through his body. How annoying. He wanted to go any see the boy. To check and make absolute sure that he was still alive. To be able to move from his bed at a later time only to find his own bed empty and learned that he had died while Sora rested, selfishly regaining his own strength. It would be nothing short of tragic. Sora's heart felt like it might just break at the thought.

The prince felt strange, the gnawing in the pit of his stomach, the crippling fear and longing he felt. It was weird, plainly, but he only felt this much because of the love he had for his people.

What else could it be? Sora didn't know that boy, never before had he laid eyes on his face. Sora pictured him; he imagined he would remember a face with such grandeur. His dream, while he now knew it was about this boy and saving his life, when he first awoke he had thought he was meant to find a tree and save it somehow. Even if his dream had merely used that image as a place holder for the boy. A silver tree to represent him, no less.

Silver was the color of the God's here on the islands. Did the Gods send him such a dream? Why would the Gods want him to save this specific boy?

Sora scolded himself. It was not his place to go and question the Gods. Whatever the reason, it was Sora's job to look after the boy until such a time that the Gods plans could be reviled to him. He felt honored that they had appointed him to this task. So incredibly honored that they trusted him with even a small part of their plans. This was a blessing, beyond all others.

He had to go and see the boy, to ensure his safety. He needed to know whether or not he had failed the Gods so early in his mission.

He did not remember getting undressed either; he was now only wearing his undershirt which almost reached his knees.

Sora pushed himself to the edge of the bed swinging one leg over the side at a time; his cramped muscles screaming at him before he even touched a toe to the ground. Sora paid them no mind. He had to go. A shock of expected agony shot up his legs when he stood; settling into his hips and lower-back. Throbbing. Sora gritted his teeth together, wincing he attempted to step forward.

"Ah!" He cried out as his legs buckled from underneath him, unable to hold his weight any longer or really at all. He fell managing to angle himself so he crashed into Roxas' nightstand. Sending his brothers lamb and pitcher of water to the ground with a loud break of the glass, sending shards of glass and water everywhere. Axel stirred. Now he had done it. How was he meant to get around all of this glass with his bare feet? Not that that was really a problem considering he couldn't move. He could barely hold himself up on this nightstand, though his arms where much stronger than his legs at the moment.

Sora's heart pinched, urging him on regardless of his predicament. He needed to see the boy but he had no way to get to him.

There was rustling in the front of the room, Axel grunted, disturbed by the ruckus and unable to get back to sleep. Axel looked over at him sleepily; meeting Sora's eyes and then seeing the state he was in and laughed. Loudly.

"Shut up, Axel." The redhead made to stand, wrapping his arms under Roxas, quickly and efficiently moving him to the bed. Then he picked Sora up as if he didn't weigh anything at all. Sora's legs were so incredibly relieved when he did, he was so glad not to have to stand. Axel paused smiling down at Roxas' face once more. "For such a fickle little thing, he sure is a heavy sleeper."

Sora nodded, him and his brother were alike in that way. He pursed his lips, unsure, but he couldn't not say it. "You two need to be more careful. If Olette or someone had come in to check on me and saw you two; it could very well start a war." The young prince had no desire to say these things, to scold the boys for merely being in love. Sora wanted Axel and Roxas especially to be happy, and it was only together that they truly were. The hurt in Axel's eyes gave him away so easily, and more guilt poured into Sora. All the same, he had to warn them. To attempt to protect them and his kingdom.

Father had worked so long for this treaty between their kingdom and King Cloud on the neighboring island. This pact was based upon Sora's betrothal to King Cloud's daughter Kairi and Roxas' betrothal to her twin sister Namine. That was their trade, a daughter for a son. Roxas would one day rule that island with Namine as his bride, and Sora would one day rule with kingdom with Kairi at his side.

The idea made Sora sad in a way. That Axel and Roxas could never be publicly, and hardly even privately, together, and never could they be exclusive; Roxas would have to have an heir. Ever since he had discovered them, Sora had felt so conflicted about their love. He felt ashamed that the choice wasn't simple. His sense of duty always weighed heavily in his thoughts, but Sora's love for his brother prevailed in the end, and he kept their secret. He never tried to stop them or to keep them apart. Sora had never seen Roxas more happy then when he and Axel were together, and it made Sora happy in turn. Still, the young prince couldn't help but try and protect them and at the same time his kingdom.

While Sora hadn't even been alive during the war that he was the bargain for, he had heard about the tragedy of it all. The dispute had been their grandfathers and Sora wasn't even sure what it had been about. Sora only knew for sure that the war had killed his grandfather leaving his father, Lion, a king at age seven. Then married at age fifteen to Sora and Roxas' mother Riona. Even though it had been Sora's grandfather's feud, the King still held a grudge, and apparently so did Cloud.

However, fighting between the islands threw the whole world out of balance. So the two kings set to figuring out a treaty. Lion had twin boys and Cloud had twin girls; the trade seemed to work itself out, and because of that the terms and conditions did also.

At the time when the treaty was signed Clouds wife Aerith had only just given birth to Kairi and Namine, presently they were eight years old. As a sixteen year old boy, Sora sometimes found is difficult to stay faithful to a child, but he knew that it was necessary to keep true to his betrothed. Even to such a young girl who hardly understood marriage, much less sex, and even less becoming a mother. So, Sora had never looked for a partner. He had never sought anyone out or acted on his romantic inclinations, however far and few in between.

Sora met Kairi two years ago. The girl had taken to Sora and Sora to her, but he only considered her a little sister. He didn't understand in a little over five years how he was meant to make that change, since it would have to.

Roxas had always made sarcastic comments on the injustice of it all, even before Axel had come to work for the Kingdom as a guard. They were male, and rich, and royalty, he said, and yet the one thing they were forbidden from was true love. At the time Sora wasn't even sure if he believed in true love; Mother and Father seemed happy enough and their arrangement was also one of connivance. Sora wasn't even sure if Roxas believed in true love either or if he just liked to complain about things he couldn't control.

Until Axel.

By watching them interact or not interact Sora was convinced that his true love was out there somewhere, but Sora would never look for that person. Never would he be purposefully seek them out. He could not have true love even if he did happen upon it. He didn't believe in it for himself, but who knew? Maybe Kairi was his true love and only time would tell.

Roxas complained more about the arranged marriage now that he had Axel. Sora understood his frustration, but mostly just wished that Roxas would shut up, because sometimes he put such thoughts in Sora's head.

Why not run away? Roxas cooed, late at night, his secret wish. Why not just leave?

There were obvious reasons why not. War. Disappointment from their father, and there was the fact that everyone in the world knew their faces. The princes would never make it anywhere without being recognized and sent right back to the very life they abandoned in the first place.

Still sometimes despite being happy to be a prince...true love just sounded so incredibly nice.

"You're right, Prince Sora. That would be quit the scandal." Axel smiled wickedly. A mischievous flicker in his eyes, as if he enjoyed the idea of being caught. He probably did. Sora couldn't blame him. "To see the boy, then?"

Sora nodded unable to look Axel in the eye, which wasn't difficult to avoid being cradled in his arms so. Axel was one of his dearest friends, someone who didn't treat him like royalty all the time. They had become close because of his promiscuous relationship with Roxas, and he wouldn't trade this friendship he had for anything, and yet, he was reprimanding him about the thing that made them close.

Axel turned away from the bed. "Geese, Prince, you sure know how to make a mess."

"Hush." Sora blushed furiously. He hadn't meant to break the lamp or spill the water or make enough noise to wake Axel, though he was so grateful that Axel was helping him.

The redhead barked laugh, a warm smile settled on his face. Sora wrinkled his nose at the man, and breathed a mental sigh of relief. He was forgiven. "As you command, Prince Sora." He said, and then carried Sora to him room where the sleeping boy was. He was still in the bed, Sora couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. Olette, who had been tending to the boy, stood at their entrance.

"I'm so glad to see that you are unharmed Prince Sora, when you blacked out...I was so worried." She whispered, and then bowed respectively. While Sora was appreciative her words of love, he needed to hear about the boy.

"Thank you Olette. You are very sweet." He paused to smile. "How is he?"

"He is doing surprisingly well. He should've been dead by all accounts, Prince." The pinch in his heart relaxed. The boy was alive, however awful he still seemed.

Sora beamed, "Oh that is good news." He looked back at Axel who was staring at the boy as well, however instead of joy there was clear confusion mapped out on his features. "Set me next to him, please." He asked simply. Axel stared at the young prince as if shocked by his request.

"On the bed, Prince Sora?" Was that really so weird? Sora wanted to be close to him.

"Yes please." Axel collected whatever thoughts he had about the idea, and shrugged. He gingerly sat Sora next to him. He sat against the headboard, his legs out stretched before him.

The young prince could not deny that the sleeping boy was exceptionally attractive. Even though baldness did not suit such strong features. Sora ran a finger down his jawline, he was still a little cold but much warmer than the initial state that Sora had found him. That dreadful image flashed in his memory again. By all accounts this boy should have been dead, was what Olette had said. However he had not died. Somehow he had lived, and would continue to live if Sora had anything to do about it, and he would.

Axel stood over them. Sora looked back over at him. The redhead's eyebrows drawn together in that same confused state as before, but he seemed less puzzled than angry. His arms were clasped tightly to his sides ending in bawled fists.

"What is it Axel?" The redhead wasn't one for keeping his thoughts to himself; he typically said what was on his mind the moment it was there. Axel eyes flickered to Olette who had returned to sitting and was watching them intently. Her eyes focused on Sora. While she was the one who had had the most part in making sure that the boy lived as Sora rested, she had to go for Axel to open up it seemed like. Sora was so incredibly thankful, he felt terrible for sending her away.

He turned to her, Olette smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Thank you so much for tending to him, but I can look after him now." She seemed confused as well, and a bit reproachful.

"Do you think that is best, Prince Sora?" She looked apprehensively at the sleeping boy. "He could be anyone?" She said as if she had absolute proof that he had murdered children for a laugh. Sora forced himself to smile reassuringly, as if he were being completely ridiculous when in reality that was only a bit silly. He knew she was exaggerating because she loved him.

"Yes, I'll be alright. A sleeping boy can do me no harm, besides Axel will be here."

"But."

"Please, you must have other duties. I don't want to keep you from them."

Olette sighed, exasperated, she couldn't win this battle and knew it. "Prince Sora, you are to send someone when he wakes. The king wants to meet this boy who you risked your life for." Sora nodded. That made sense. "Prince, promise me you will."

The young boy didn't see why she was being so adamant about it. He looked her straight in the eye. "Yes, I promise." She seemed dissatisfied still, but left closing the door behind her.

Axel sat next to Sora, folding his hands as if in prayer, pressing his thumbs into the bridge of his nose. "How do you know the boy, Prince Sora?" Axel was genuinely concerned, but Sora could not answer. He wasn't even sure what the man was asking him. Know the boy? He'd never seen him before today. Why did it matter if he knew him or not?

"What do you mean?" Sora said slowly, thoroughly confused. He tried to find a reason Axel would ask such a question.

The redhead shook his head, and breathed in deeply staring Sora directly in the eyes. As if the he was lying and the truth would be there. "I mean, how did you know he was out there? In such a specific spot even. I watched you Sora; you knew exactly where to go. A perfect path led you to this boy. How did you know that he needed help?" Axel was almost frantic, his gaze now flickering between the boy and Sora. The prince felt panicked as well, his fear feeding from Axel.

"I had a dream," he whispered, unsure why he did. Axel's eyes widened in realization he stared at Sora for a long while. Not blinking, barley breathing. The young brunette feared averting his eyes if that would break Axel from whatever he was thinking. Did Axel think him a heartless? Influenced by the darkness, when it wasn't like that at all. Sora never stopped to assume that he might be persecuted so for saving a helpless boy. Especially not by a friend.

Axel finally closed his eyes and looked away. He was grimacing, gritting his teeth so hard it could be audibly heard. Sora put a tentative head on the man's back. "What's wrong?" Axel knew something, and he wasn't telling.

"Prince Sora, you must never tell anyone that it was a dream that led you to this boy." His features were in such a serious mask it terrified Sora. Axel never had such contemplative expressions. Axel never worried, not about anything. Sora also never thought he'd be scared by a friend before today, either.

Sora peeked at the sleeping boy and then back at Axel. "Why not?"

"People might...not understand," he said, so cryptically.

That was even more confusing, he didn't understand it himself. "What?"

"Make up a story, Sora, say you went exploring. Say anything that you want, just do not mention your dream." He didn't answer Sora's question. Axel's breaths quick, his fingernails digging deep into his pants, so deep they must have hit skin. Axel was frightened himself, maybe even more than Sora.

The prince opened his mouth to ask another question, but the boy rustled next to him; excitement stuck the words in his throat. They would get to meet.

Axel stood suddenly. "I'll go inform the King." He spoke so abruptly bowing low. Then he practically ran from Sora's bedroom, moving as quickly as his long legs would take him without actually breaking into a sprint.

"Axel?!" Sora called after him, so completely confused. However, the boy was awake. That was all that mattered right now.

~.~

End

Hello. Sorry that these are just explaining chapters. I need these so that the plot makes sense later. Things are about to get complicated. About five or more chapters and then things will get complicated. Or I might...split this into two fan fictions...or...I dunno. I have a lot of things to figure out.

I just started writing again after a full year so if anything sounds awkward please let me know. Thank you.

Also, I changed the title I think this fits better. Sorry.

See you next chapter. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Riku was submerged in darkness, a palate of black around him, with only a dot of light in the distance. He wasn't afraid to move or speak or to question where he was. This was what it was. This was death. Being here in this murky abyss marked the passing of the youngest God, Riku Jenova. Not that he was going to be missed. His father probably wouldn't notice that he was missing for at least half a millennium and then it would take him the other half for Sephiroth to try to find out where he had gotten off too. Even then Riku doubted his father would mourn him.

Maybe he would even have another son to replace him. A good son, with Sephiroth's yellow eyes and personality. A legitimate son.

Riku didn't even bother to question the light in the distance. It was Mother's way of laughing at him. A light just out of reach, just where it had always been. Her promise of kingdom Hearts a dot in the distance, something he could never achieve. Especially since he had went behind her back. He faced away from it, ignoring Mother's attempt at mockery. Even if he hadn't gone against her and crossed into the mortal world he doubted she would've allowed him into Kingdom Hearts. Regardless of his hair color.

That had been a mistake. A fluke. And who was he to pretend to be a God?

He turned back around out of boredom, there was even less to do here than in his realm, where he had exhausted all resources of knowledge and fun. Here there was nothing to exhaust. Only darkness and that speck of light.

Riku was reluctant to go toward the light, but he went foreword anyway. His boredom drove him, perhaps. Curiosity, maybe. Though, each step caused him pain, each breath he took sent another wave of agony through his body. He thought about stopping, about ending the process of this pain returning to him. He could sit in the darkness for all eternity, he could go back.

The black space behind him was calm as he looked back, and there it hadn't hurt. He hadn't felt anything really at all. However, he was driven toward the light, which was blossoming into a bright door before him. Riku was being sent away from the blackness, as if he didn't belong there. It was odd to consider himself belonging in the light when Riku had always thought himself better suited for the night. Now, even that turned him away. Into the light, into suffering.

The bright door before him would have him, but not without this torment. The door opened for him, and he stepped through, casting a long menacing shadow. Connecting him to the darkness. One thing was certain Riku wasn't headed for Kingdom Hearts.

Light pierced through Riku's eyelids as he began to emerge from what he could only guess was some form of sleep, no matter how real it had seemed. This brightness infiltrated his closed eyes and mind, thought it didn't drill into him nearly as hard as the pain associated with almost every part of his body. Riku was stiff with agony. He could hardly breathe under the weight crushing his limbs, burdened by an unidentifiable source. The inability to move was discomforting to Riku, he was trapped in this place; in this pain.

He was alert and much too aware for just having woken up from what he felt like had been a dangerously deep slumber. Riku hadn't done much sleeping in his lifetime, his filled his years with books and knowledge and training. Never before had he dreamed, not even of blackness. Not even of light, especially not light that led him straight into torment. He never knew that dreams could feel so real, maybe he was still dreaming. Maybe his pain was only a figment of his imagination.

Eve lying perfectly still his body throbbed with discomfort, his injuries digging deep into his subconscious. Making it difficult to pay attention to anything else.

However, he could hear faint mummers beside him. He heard two distinct voices. One he had never heard before and the other seemed strangely familiar, as if from a far off memory. One so long ago he could hardly be bothered to remember the face that was paired with that voice; though, it felt important. Placing where that voice belonged in his memory. Riku struggled to push past the agony, or at least to move it back from the front of his mind. Perhaps then he could remember.

Try as he might, he couldn't. There were too many voices and too many faced in his memory. The only thing that became clear to him as he listened to the voice was a solid color block that painted the insides of his eyelids red. And that was no help.

As much as Riku thought that he could remember the second voice, he wasn't sure. There wasn't a clear spot that he knew it from, not in all his three hundred years. Could he only be imagining the voices to distract him from his imagined jabs of pain?

There was weight next to him he noticed. Everything was coming into focus, at least the things outside of himself and his injuries. Though, not as immediately as he would have liked he was gaining back his ability to assess his surroundings with his eyes closed, even in the blinding light and piercing state of torture. They were close enough for him to feel the warmth radiating from their bodies. The left side of him was flush against one of them, or both, he couldn't quite tell. Though, there was something mildly thin between them. Who were they?

Riku couldn't believe himself, he hadn't thought about who these people were, until right now? Instead concerning himself with paranoid questions. How long had he been listening to them talk? Yet, he never stopped to inquire who the voices belong to. Even when trying to place one in his memory it hadn't mattered who he was really, only that Riku knew his voice and needed to remember where from. It was the memory that had been important.

That led Riku to think an even more basic question. Where was he?

There was softness all around him. His bare flesh pressed against cloth. There was heat against his face. A bed, with a fire nearby, or something of that sort. Though, that still didn't allude to where he was, exactly, besides the obvious that he had to be in a house of some sort, and even that was speculation.

Somehow, he had lived. He was not dreaming, he was alive. He had been so content to die, and confident that he had. When that bandit kneeled over him he was so sure that the man was going to cut his throat, and Riku would be done with it. Instead, he had left Riku to freeze to death in the snow. Naked and unable to move. That was more cruel, to leave someone to die after they are beaten. To abandon even an enemy after knowing there was only a slight chance of survival. He didn't imagine it was all that surprising, they were bandits.

Though, that begged the question, what had he done with that knife? What had he cut?

Riku had to open his eyes; he had to find out where he was, who those people were, and how badly he was injured. Riku had somewhat adjusted to the light, but still was reluctant to open himself completely to that brightness, and have it fill his vision.

The weight next to him shifted, leaving it lighter than before. Something was screamed. A name, maybe? It wasn't something Riku could make out clearly. It sounded desperate, whatever was being said.

The first moment he opened his eyes nothing changed. The light flooded his vision as he predicted it would. Making everything a sterile white, with only the slight outline of shadow. Riku blinked rapidly to clear away overwhelming white, groaning as his body throbbed with agony once again. A voice spoke, only the one voice, the one Riku hadn't recognized. Riku still couldn't make out what was being said, his own heart beat reverberated so loud in his ears it was hard to make anything else out. His head was stuffy, as if his ears were filled with cotton balls. He heard the noise, but the sounds wouldn't translate it into any language.

When the brightness began to fade, Riku found himself face to face with a boy. All the pain receded from Riku's once aching body as he openly stared at the dive creature before him. The boy's face lit up into a wide smile. He was beautiful, a supreme being, more lovely than anyone or anything that the God had ever known. Riku soaked in every visible aspect of the boy. His sun kissed skin a luminous golden brown that looked so incredibly smooth to the touch. His hair was a mess of chocolate brown spikes that haloed around his features. His eyes were a light crystal blue, a pale sky blue, but it was more than his beauty that mesmerized Riku. He found himself transfixed by such carefree features, ones that were so happy to see him. He was dumbstruck, something he had never been before.

No one had even been genuinely happy to see him, except his mother back when she still lived. It was such a perfect creatures that looked at him that way. Not with a sexual appetite, but with just unabashed joy to see him. It stirred something in Riku that he had long forgotten.

"Hello," the boys full round lips formed the word so well, his voice light, and then that luminescent smile stretched over his face once again. Riku's eyes traveled down absentmindedly, the boy was practically naked. He was wearing nothing but a long cotton shirt. The top buttons were undone revealing prominent collar bones and the continuation of that golden brown skin. The God swallowed thickly, he wondered how far that tan skin went without tan lines, or if the boy didn't have any at all. Riku would've loved to one day find out.

Riku collected himself, staring so adamantly at a stranger, no matter how beautiful, he could hardly believe himself. It was as if he had never seen anyone attractive in his lifetime, which was certainly not the care. Usually Riku was not one to get riled at the sight of single boy, a child at that. He had fucked beautiful men and women before; he need not get so excited, even if this boy did put their beauty to shame.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. The words would come to mind so easily, they seemed equally easy to say, however, they weren't. His simple greeting stuck to the back of his throat, and would not come forward to pass between his lips. It was frustrating to lay in bed unable to move, in so much pain he couldn't even speak. He had once been a God, free from mortal peril. And now, he was just a broken man.

The boy laughed, was something Riku had done funny? Did he look stupid trying to force the words from him?

"No need to stress yourself, I'm just glad you're alive." The boy licked his lips, exposing a little snippet of his pink tongue. No one had ever said those words to Riku before. Then all of a sudden the boy's face grew somber, he stared at Riku with eyes hollowed by sadness; he was holding back tears. Riku almost wished the boy was still laughing at him. "When I found you...laying there in the snow, I was to frantic to even consider that you were dead, but then...we got you back to the castle, and I was terrified you weren't going to wake up." The boy shook his head, his whole frame shivering, small hands digging into the top layer of blankets.

Riku wanted to comfort him, to sit upright and full him close all the while insuring him that he was fine. Continually console him until he smiled at Riku the way he had when Riku first opened his eyes. The brunette seemed so dejected at the thought of Riku's death, so downcast. Riku felt wrong at the sight, a knot twisting up in his chest while this boy's face reflected sadness.

"Anyway," he continued, his features trying out the idea of a smile and eventually a little wobbly one made it onto his lips. "I'm Sora, what is your name?" Riku's eyebrows drew together. Didn't he know?

Wasn't that the whole reason that this young boy cared so much whether he lived or died? How could Sora not know his name? Riku's hair was the purest silver, there was no mistaking the color in this light, and yet Sora, somehow, had. Even if he had lost favor with mother his hair wouldn't turn grey overnight. Xemnas' hair took almost four centuries to dull from his silver roots, and even then it took much longer to grey into the dirty mess he had now. Was he really not that well known on this realm? Too young for the mortals to even remember his name?

Sora shifted over, sending an unusual breeze him way. He felt it on his head; he also felt the pillow beneath him on his skin, whereas normally that sensation would've been blocked by hair. Then it all made sense, the bandit had cut his hair, so close to his scalp it was a wonder the man hadn't cut him. That man had leaned over him to take the last thing he had that was of any value, his hair. It had been so long and fine he would have no problem selling it to a wig maker.

Riku hoped the man saw the silver in it, and felt cursed. Realizing that he had indeed, left a God to die.

He felt naked for the first time since waking up. His hair had been his only attachment to her, to Mother; it was as if they had taken a part of his soul. It felt as though he wasn't himself without it.

Though...that was just what he needed. Sora would never guess that he was Riku, youngest of the four Gods, protector of the boy and all his people, lying broken in his bed. The young boy would never even imagine the possibility of it without seeing his silver hair.

As much as he hated to admit it, the bandits had done him a favor. Now he was anonymous; some random that Sora had found. No one special. Just someone hurt. He really was just a boy now, an indistinguishable boy. He could blend in with the mortals, be whomever he wanted, and no one would recognize him. No one would see him for who he really was, he could truly have his own life.

Perhaps it was because the idea of cutting his hair made him feel sick slightly, it was the highest act of treason against Mother that he thought had never crossed his mind before. It never occurred to him that his hair would give him away.

He felt like an idiot. He had this whole world full of knowledge in his head, and he hadn't thought any of this through. Why hadn't it occurred to him that the mortals would recognize him by his silver hair, had that he'd had to hide himself somehow. Also, without his silver hair he couldn't go around telling people that his name was Riku. They would think him incredibly disrespectful or just plain mad.

He had not thought to think of a normal name for himself, and nothing came to mind. He struggled to tell the boy something, small sounds escaping from him.

"Can you not remember?" Sora asked, concern clearly shining through his blue eyes. There it was, the perfect out, Sora had just given it to him. He would pretend that he didn't remember who he was before he was found. He wouldn't remember anything about his own past. He had left that person behind, it was best to forget who Riku had once been anyway.

The former God shook his head no, slowly. Deliberately. All the while looking Sora straight in the eye. Feigning confusion.

"Oh no," was all Sora said. Riku had the urge to laugh; it took an abnormal amount of effort for him to mask even a smirk. It was surprisingly nice; he hadn't felt like laughing in so long. He had almost forgotten what that felt like. It was weird to be reminded of something he didn't know he had missed.

The door opened. Sora snapped his head to look at the intruder. A man strolled through the doorway, his head held high. One servant following behind him, her green eyes bared mistrust and worry when she looked over at him. The man didn't look at him that way at all, his features were sharp and apathetic. The man was dress in all black, and all leather, his clothing tight and sleek, form fitting to his muscled body. He wore various bits of silver jewelry, a lion head necklace the most extravagant thing he had on. On his head he wore a thin strip of a silver crown over his long brown locks.

King Leon. Riku had read all about him. He was king of the fifth and largest island on this world. Thrown into kingship at age seven, thrown into a feud between this island and the forth. He had also read about his two sons Roxas and Sora. He knew their history very well.

"So, who are you?" His voice on edge, the king narrowed his eyes, but Riku could not tell if it was in suspicion or because of the intense light coming through the window.

"He doesn't remember, father." Sora spoke up from Riku's side. Voicing the words that he could not. Or at least, not very well. The boys tone was formal when addressing the king, even if he was Sora's father. He was equally at flat and stoic, even he was always meant to be respectful of the king. Sora straight at his father's face, showing no worry or fear, but Riku could see the hints of uncertainty in his eyes, and the way he couldn't keep his hands still.

Riku understood that it was up to Leon to decide his fate. The king could put him in the dungeon, put him to death or simply put him out on the street. He could, and by the way Sora was reacting, he assumed Sora thought that he would. However, all he had read about Leon suggested that he was a compassionate king.

Whatever the man decided Riku knew that it would be better than being stuck in his previous realm. He was sure of that. The worst Leon would do to him was to send him away, or to make him a servant. No matter how unpleasant that sounded, he imagined this life would make him happier than his immortal one ever could, or at least he hoped that was the case. His first taste in the mortal world suggested otherwise.

"Doesn't remember, how convenient." Leon tsked, mockery evident in his tone. Part of Riku twitched. How annoying. Even if he was right to be suspicious.

Sora scoffed back at his father's mistrust, obviously aggravated. "No. It is not convenient at all. It's not as if he forgot on purpose, father. You didn't see him." Although Riku was purposefully forgetting, he still had to smile at the fact that Sora had stuck up for him, even if it was kind of stupid. Defending someone he didn't even know. From what he had read about Sora, he was too trusting, but Riku was glad for it, his stupidity could convince Leon to let him stay.

The King half sighed, he turned to the maid beside him, folding his arms behind his back. "Olette, get Sora a rope please, I'm tired of looking upon his nakedness." The young prince blushed furiously at the mention of his state of dress, but otherwise did not seem disturbed by his father's attempt to embarrass him, or at least, his telling a servant to cloth him with such distaste. Sora obviously had not thought of his clothing as being indecent or offensive until now, and even then he didn't really seem to mind. Riku didn't mind either, but maybe that was why Leon had said anything at all.

The servant girl whispered, "Yes, your Grace." Working quickly to get a blue silk robe from the wardrobe and help Sora into it.

Though, while she dressed him he noticed the way he struggled to sit up properly without the use of the headboard, and then when he stood he leaned practically all of his weight into Olette as if unable to stand otherwise. Sora was a perfectly able young boy; Riku had never read any health impairments or weakness in either of the Leonhart boys. So, why was he hurt? Was it because of Riku? Earlier the boy had spoken of finding him in the woods, but Riku had never imagined he'd been alone. How far had the young boy pushed himself to make sure that Riku got here safely?

Apparently far past his physical limit.

It made sense now why Leon was so displeased. Why he looked at Riku with a cold contempt. Riku had inadvertently endangered his son; the crown prince of this island.

When Sora was no longer naked, and settled back into his spot on the headboard. The King came to Riku's side. He grabbed the corners of multiple comforters and flipped them over, exposing his whole left side. The God hissed when the cold hit his bare flesh, he hadn't realized how warm he had been. Leon paid him no mind, picking up his arm and examining it. The Kings hands were surprisingly rough for one of his status. Pain ripped through Riku's joints. The former God cringed.

Sora watched them intently, gritting his teeth seemingly to keep the words he wanted to say from escaping

"Your hands are soft; you've never done a day's work in your life, have you?" Riku made sure to stare up at him blankly, as if he didn't quite understand what he was saying. Riku had never worked in the way Leon was speaking, no, as a God they had people to do things for them. Servants, maids, philosophers, guards, and concubines, all appointed by Sephiroth. However, Riku worked hard on improving his mind with books, and his body with practice and tactic. The King stared back at him apathetically, the former God still wasn't sure if Leon bought his feigning ignorance act. Leon examined a few other aspects of his body, looking for things to discern who he was; the color of his skin, his amount of scars, his level of cleanliness.

Riku was in so much agony, he could've screamed. Sora put a hand on his shoulder; there was an explosion of pain, as if there were glass shards in his veins. Riku clenched his whole body to keep from yelling. Sora quickly removed his hand, and murmured. "Sorry. Sorry."

"He must be a lord, or the son of a Lord. I'll send word to all of the islands, to notify them that we've found you. One of the various Lords should claim you, and then you can go home," but no one would. No one would recognize him, or report him missing. He would be an unnamed mystery to them. "And you." Leon spoke directly to Sora. "We are going to have another chat about you going into the forest alone," his eyes narrowed, they bored directly into Sora's. His voice clean of any emotion, not even the slightest bit of worry for his son, or care that he was alright.

Although, that confirmed that Sora had been alone when he found Riku, and he alone had made sure that Riku survived. The God owed him a debt.

The young boy bowed his head. "Yes, father."

Two servants came in holding a gurney. Two males, one with sandy blonde hair and the other a bit pudgy. Leon stood away from the bed, and the two placed the stretcher on the bed next to Riku, directly at his side.

"You're taking him?" Sora spoke up, his eyes distraught. "Couldn't he stay here? Yuna could come up. Father, please let him stay? Please?" Riku would've liked that as well, to stay next to the boy who had saved his life. That would save him from having to be moved, he tried not to imagine the pain that that would put him through.

King Leon shook his head once, and that was final. Even Sora that, though he stared at his father's impassive face as if he had betrayed him. Riku wished that he could move on his own to comfort Sora, or to be able to properly speak so he could verbally express that he would be alright. Instead, he could only look at the young boy hoping to catch his eye, and hoping Sora could find some comfort there, but Sora did not look away from the king.

The two men put their hands under Riku, making a way for them to slide him over onto the stretcher. They steadied themselves, gaining focused expressions, and began to count. "One. Two. Three..." Within those three counts Riku readied himself to be moved, preparing himself for the agony that was sure to accompany his move to the gurney, and all the way to the infirmary, which seemed the only logical place they could be taking him.

It was then Sora gave him his full attention, the boy's face contorted into an overly concerned mess. Riku tried to relax his features to comfort him, as he had been before, but to no avail.

To his shame, Riku cried out when the two shifted him over, every part of him screaming in protest at the movement. The agony jolting through him repeatedly, at every micro movement. The bandits had done more damage than Riku originally thought. "Be careful," Sora scolded. That put a little of Riku pain to rest, as he wanted and would've smiled if not for the other intense emotions; they burned though him as if he were actually on fire.

He tried with all of his might to settle his breathing so that Sora wouldn't look so worried on his behalf, but his body just wouldn't have it. Ad if breathing this heavily would somehow expel his injuries. The two servants put a sheet over him delicately, to cover his nakedness as they carried him through the castle. He was thankful to have the barrier against the cold.

"You'll be okay." Sora's voice soothed. Riku felt that Sora said these words to comfort himself mostly, what did the boy care? They were strangers. Still, Riku didn't want this strange boy to worry about him where he should've been concerned about resting his own body. Even if it was Sora who had found him, Riku's safety should not have mattered so much to this boy. Riku couldn't fathom why it did.

The God bared his teeth in what he hoped resembled a smile. Wondering why he cared either, as they carried him from the room.

~.~

Sora watched them go, until he could no longer see them. He was insanely worried, despite knowing that they were taking him to the infirmary. Knowing that he would indeed be okay. They had Yuna, and she was the best healer in the whole world, he skill to cure was unmatched. Every person who was seriously injured came to their castle for treatment and most walked out of the castle, healed or at least in remission. Even some people from other islands came if they needed it bad enough. This kingdom never turned anyone away. Not that they really had all that many sick people.

This island prided itself on its ability to care for its people. Sora knew that the nameless boy would get the care that he needed. The next time they met the boy wouldn't grimes the way that he had. They might even be able to speak if he remembered how.

Still something nagged at him. An irrational part of his mind. What if Yuna could not help him? As much faith as he had in her skills as a healer, what if his injuries were too great, even for her? The pinch in Sora's heart returned, as the possibilities ran through his head. Though Sora wasn't all that imaginative, the images were still frightening to him. But. There was nothing that he could do. Before even asking, Sora knew his father would not allow him to be carried down to see him, especially not so soon after he had left. His servants would also keep him confined to his bed, keeping their word to the king, and while Axel would've done what he asked, he was nowhere to be seen.

His servants would only tell him to settle down and get some sleep. Olette, in particular, would roll her eyes and call him a silly goose. Sora knew that he was being silly, but why was it so weird to care for someone that he had never met? He couldn't stop it, even if it was; the emotions overwhelmed him all on their own. They wouldn't let him relax.

Something deep in his gut told him that this boy was important, and maybe it was just because Sora had saw him so broken, and it had terrified him. Either way, this boy mattered a great deal. If anything, he mattered a great deal to someone in this world; someone out there was missing him and loved him. Sora could only assume this was true, he seemed so well taken care of. Sora intended to get him back to that person. Sora would do anything to get him back to them in perfect health, so that person or those people would never have to know how hurt he was. They would think they worried for nothing.

However, if he were to tell his father that, the man would think him an idiot. Maybe not in so many words, or really any at all, but the King would think that Sora was being stupid. Leon had hard time thinking about the safety and care of one person when he had the whole of the island to look after. Sora was worrying so intensely about a boy who was safe, who could get the treatment that he needed, who would get to go home once all the letters were sent. Sora could relax; the boy would be fine.

Only Sora couldn't, and Leon wouldn't be able to understand why.

It was that brave face that the boy had made, that half smile half grimes to reassure Sora, had made the young prince feel sick. The boy was in so much pain, too much to handle without crying out, and probably wanted to so more. Sora knew that if he was in as much pain as that boy he probably would have been crying hysterically. There would've been no way he could even make a brave face. And it had not even crossed Sora's mind to call Yuna.

He was a terrible person.

Sighing, the young prince settled back into his pillows; they smelled of the boy. Of freshly dug soil, of autumn, and of blood. His mind was racing with all the possibilities, his heart pounding, and body throbbing. Today had been too much, Sora felt like he could sleep for years; only he wasn't tired.

His father had turned toward the window, Sora aimlessly stared at him back; the back of a king. Though, the young prince could tell that something, whether good or bad, was brewing within the man. Sora was in for it. He didn't know if he could deal with that right now, the added guilt. After all the emotion he had used up today, all of the energy. He knew he couldn't handle their little chat without exploding.

"What drove you out there Sora?" His finally said, after such a long silence.

Axel's warning haunted him. Should he not even tell his father about the dream? The young prince didn't like to keep secrets. He didn't like to lie, especially not to the people that he loved. People always believed him when he lied to them; he hated using their trust against them. Sora was almost too honest for his own good.

Sora shrugged, as if he didn't care, as if he didn't have enough emotions and confusing thoughts to implode or, at the very least, cry. "I was bored," he said convincingly, drawing out his voice. "I wanted to explore further than I ever had before." He worried that his explanation was too simple, but he knew anything complex and thought out would give him away. The King shook his head exasperated. He believed Sora.

"Sora," the boy cringed. He hated when his father said his name like that. Disappointment lacing into his usually cold tone ever so slightly. Sora always managed to make his father say his name like that each day, one way or another. The boy had a reckless nature, he wanted to have fun, and that usually got paired with getting in trouble. "I'm glad you are okay." What? Those were not the words that Sora was expecting to hear. He struggled to push himself up on his elbows to look at his father properly. Had Sora mistaken disappointment for concern? Sora's father was a stoic man, one who rarely showed emotions even to his friends and family.

That didn't mean that Leon didn't live his family, Sora knew that his father loved both him and Roxas so fiercely, although Sora couldn't remember a time when the man had ever said so out loud.

"Really?" It was the first thing that came to mind, and it tumbled from his lips before he thought about it.

"Of course. You are my son. That boy was exhausted and beaten almost to death. If you had run into whatever he did, you would've been in the same condition." He said, as if it was a matter of fact. Sora blushed none the less; everyone was so worried about him. Even his father was openly concerned for him.

"Thank you, father."

The King turned around sharply. "Get some sleep."

"Yes, sir." Sora chuckled.

~.~

Sorry this one's kind of short, and that nothing really happened. Eheheh.

Tell me what you thought. Please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora walked down the corridors of the castle towards his father's study, taking special care to take his time-inspecting paintings and wall coverings he had seen a hundred times before. The King had called for Sora to meet him, so that they may speak in private, and Sora already knew why. It had nearly been two months without any word, none that his father had bothered to share at least. Though Sora knew that by now the Lord's would've had enough time to receive their letters, and report back. He mostly knew this because he had gone to see the Chocobo keepers not too long ago, and almost all were accounted for.

The young prince had hounded his father many times to let him in on the status of finding the boys home, and Leon had never given him any information. Never told him about the boy that Sora had found. Two months passed, and it was now that he had called. Sora almost wished he couldn't guess why it hadn't been sooner.

That had to mean it was to one of the distant islands that he belonged to; one of the last to receive their letter. And soon...the boy would leave them.

Sora was glad that he could return the boy even if it was to somewhere so far away from him, and Sora was incredibly excited to learn his name. However, Sora was reluctant to actually allow him to leave. The young prince had visited the boy every day since the young prince had recovered. They usually spent a great deal of time together, just talking and being in the others presence. Sora felt like he had learned very much about the boy. They had become close friends and, at least, he had become dear to Sora. His favorite person, in fact.

The boy was wicked smart. Sora felt incredibly stupid and childish in comparison since the boy was constantly correcting his speech, and telling him things that the young prince had never heard before, or things that he hadn't properly listened to. It seemed like the boy knew everything, everything but his own name or where he had come from.

When Sora asked Yuna about it she had told him that the brain was fickle, that she couldn't try to cure his memories without possibly shattering his mind all together. She said that he would either remember one day, or he never would. That wasn't enough for Sora; it was something he just could not understand. How could the boy recollect all of these random facts, even about Sora's life, but have no idea about who he was? Sora tried to accept that the boy would probably never remember, or at least not for a very long time. He wished so badly to hear the boy's story told from his own lips.

Especially now that someone had claimed him. Sora wanted the boy to be able to remember them; how heartbreaking would it be to be forgotten?

Everything but his mind had healed rather quickly; at least that's what Yuna had told him, since Sora didn't know much about the curing process. Yuna seemed so shocked that even with her treatments he had mended so well, and in so little time. She had called it a miracle, Sora had found him with a broken collar bone, several broken ribs, frost bite, and in an extreme state of hydration. Also, some other minor things the young brunette couldn't quite remember.

It was a miracle; Sora thanked the God's every day.

Sora remembered when he had first gone down to the infirmary and looked upon the boys crippled body and learned of all his injuries; he could vividly recall the fear that he had felt. At first he sat by the boy's side and babbled on uselessly, even when he was obviously asleep, though when he was awake he only stared at Sora unable to form words through all his pain. The young prince wasn't even sure if the boy could understand him at the time. Sora just kept talking, he was good at prattling on for hours, even when the person he was speaking to couldn't answer him. He worried about being boring or repetitive, about whether or not the boy wanted him to leave within that first week. However, Sora just couldn't stop.

He couldn't remember all the things that he had told him. He had talked of his brother, of his father and mother, of Axel, and of his life. Sora had plenty of stories.

Each time he was forced to leave, he had gotten so worried that something was going to go to wrong in the night. Sometimes he couldn't sleep if he thought about it too much, and even then he had the most terrifying dreams. He woke from them in the middle of the night and had to sneak down to see if the boy was still alive; it was only then that he could properly rest. Sora had faith he would get better, but that didn't stop his mind from thinking that he might die. That Sora might wake, to find that he had passed on, or gotten worse, or that he was simply gone.

That was always the worst thought; that Sora would come down and not find him at all, he arrived suddenly, and it made perfect sense to the young prince that he might leave just as suddenly. That Sora wouldn't know what had happened to him, or where he would have gone, that he would simply disappear, leaving Sora distressed until the end of his days.

However, he was always in the infirmary. Every day he steadily got better. Within the second week he could sit up and talk with Sora; they had real conversations. The most honest Sora had ever had. It was such a relief that the boy hadn't forgotten that. Not that he had talked much, it seemed like he preferred to listen. Sora continued to talk endlessly; he was so glad that the boy was responsive, that he wouldn't continue to talk to a basically dead body. That each day there was a little less pain in his eyes, and he was able to move more and more as time went on.

Into the third week he requested for one of the servants to bring him books, and he read them every day, at every chance he could. The boy had a new stack of books every time Sora went to see him, which impressed Sora so greatly. The Prince hated to read, to sit still with his nose in a book. He couldn't keep still for long at all.

It was after the first month that the boy told Sora the first bit of history, which had been about the discovery of the fifth island. A boring story he had heard before, but he had made it sound like a fable, his words twisting the history into something grand, an adventure that someone had had once. The young prince had been so fascinated by what he had to say, and had asked so many questions. Some moronic, the boy had looked at him as if he weren't sure the boy had really asked that, but he always explained in greater detail. Sora remembered still not completely understanding the significance of some things, but he had felt too intimidated to ask again.

Then the boy told him all sorts of information, things about respective kings, and pottery, and weather, and art; so many vast subjects that Sora was convinced that he knew everything. He asked his father about most things the boy had taught him and the king told him that it was all true. That the boy had recounted every fact, every single thing in those fragments of his knowledge; though his father seemed most impressed that somehow he had gotten Sora to remember his history.

Sora made sure to see him every day, and every day he learned something new, but never the boy's name. Sora still called him 'the boy', though it was two months since that day. While everyone knew to whom he was referring, he felt weird calling someone he was close with 'the boy' and not a proper name.

Now, the boy was well enough to go on walks with Sora around the castle, and sometimes Roxas would join them, though Axel never would; not even when Roxas asked him. The two princes would point out their favorite places around the castle and the boy would tell them an interesting story about it, it seemed like almost every brick in the whole castle had a bit of historical value. The boy made a place he had once known top to bottom brand new.

Sora showed him his favorite painting; it was of a small island with a single tree, bent from the heaviness of some sort of star shaped fruit. The boy had chuckled at first and then explained. It was said this painting was a rendering of the first thing that mother made on this world, it was there that she had given birth the Sephiroth and the first few people to roam the world, discovering the things Mother had created for them. The tree bared the fruit called Paopu; if two people ate from the same fruit they would be connected forever, their destinies would intertwine, and somehow they would always be brought back together.

It made the painting all that more special to Sora.

It was nearing the beginning of March, the snow was melting away to give room for the flowers to sprout and crops to be planted. They visited the training grounds, the gardens, and some parts of the woods together. The boy could mimic the most intricate sword fighting skills, he could describe them and there usefulness and disadvantages in real battle. He could name each flower and each crop in the gardens and fields. Which were poison ness, which were eatable in prepared a certain way, and even which possessed some magic within them. He could name their origin point, who discovered what and when.

Sometimes he was incredibly boring, but Sora listened anyway. He considered them friends, perhaps even best friends. The boy always called him Sora, and never Prince Sora no matter how many times he was told to use his title, and the brunette quite liked that. As it showed that the boy did not care that he was a prince, and spent time with him just because he enjoyed his company.

That was what was so difficult about letting him leave. Sora had never been so close with anyone in his whole life, not even his parents knew him half as well. He had never told someone so much about himself; he had never had someone to listen who was not obligated to. He knew that in comparison he barely knew anything about the boy

He had to belong to a different island, one so distant Sora wouldn't be able to visit him but every few years and even less when he became King. By then the boy would forget about him, he would just be King Sora of the fifth island, not his friend. They'd be strangers once again. Sora didn't even know if he would have time to think about the boy, his life would go on without him. He too would forget. The young prince ached at the thought, it was hard to imagine.

Sora felt like the boys return to his home should've made Sora happy, as he stood in front of his father's study. However, he was sad. He had uneasiness in his stomach, threatening him with the thought of being sick. He breathed deeply. Stop, he told himself, the boy would get to go home, and that was what was best. His personal feelings didn't matter.

He knocked softly, nodding to the guards on either side of the door, and then heard 'come in' from his father's kingly voice. So he did. The man was at his large wooden desk. There were lions carved into the wood, giant engravings, a desk to show the importance and grandeur of their King. It was always piled high with papers and books. His father was bent over something; scribbling furiously. Sora sat quietly, waiting for his father to be finished with his current business, though he could feel the suspense eating its way through him. None the less, he made himself stay silent until the King put down his quill and looked up at him. He put the paper he had written all over on the stack to his right, and folded his hands in front of him. Sora was about to burst.

"He isn't a Lord." The King said directly, his voice cold and straight to the point. Sora sat back in his chair as if the news had blown him backward. Then, what was he?

"What does that mean?" Sora said, he couldn't have heard that right. He wasn't a Lord? The boy knew so much, it seemed like only a Lord or someone of a higher status would have access to that level of information. When he walked next to Sora he stood upright naturally, with distinction as if he had power in some form or another. It didn't make sense that he wasn't a Lord.

His father stood, going to one of the cabinets on his back wall. He opened a drawer with a sharp tug and then pulled out a wad of papers tied with a single strap of leather. "It means," he began, coming over to Sora and handing him what turned out to be letters. "That no one has claimed him, or even heard of him. Have a look."

Sora untied the leather strip keeping them all together, he unfolded the first letter and began to read. 'We apologize but we cannot report anyone missing...' Sorry about the inconvenience, something about it always being a pleasure to hear from the King. Best of luck. Hope your family is well. Yadda yadda. Sora picked through them all, skimming over each one until it mentioned the boy and how they did not know him. They all said the same thing, that there was no missing boy matching that description; they knew nothing at all about him.

While this relived Sora, he had been excited to learn who he really was. The young prince licked his lips, folding the letters back as neatly as he could, and re-secureing them with that leather band. He set them on his father's desk, and then looked up at the man. He was leaning against his desk, watching Sora, arms folded over his chest.

"So, he can stay?" This he said slowly, a new anxiety rippling through him.

The King eyed him curiously, an uncertainty there-one that Sora was sure he reflected back. "That is why I called you," his father walked back around the desk to sit properly. "I need you to help me decide what to do with the boy."

"We can't just let him leave."

"Why not?" Leon countered sharply, as if it was ridiculous to say that they couldn't, and that there was any reason not to. "He has intelligence; the likes of which I've never encountered. We could give him some munny to get started, and release him into the world. He would find work. What use is he to us?" Sora swallowed thickly, he felt like his father was testing him, he was sure the man had already made up his mind about what to do with the boy but wanted to see if Sora would reach the same conclusion. His stomach knotted. What could he do to convince his father to let him stay?

That made perfect sense, of course the boy could find work, he would make it out in this world just fine, better then fine. He was so smart, and if somehow his brains failed him, the boy was equally as strong. Despite still recovering from his broken bones he had beaten Sora at every sword fight that they had ever had.

Sora gritted his teeth together, searching desperately for a solution. One that the King would accept, one that could utilize the boy's mind, one that would make him undoubtedly useful to them. Then it came to him, as if a God himself had whispered it in his ear. "He could be me and Roxas' tutor." Their most recent tutor had had to be fired and sent away. They had discovered that he was a Nobody, a traitor against the whole of the world, and to the Mother of all worlds. Sora had liked Zexion, but it had to be done. Nobodies couldn't be trusted, and honestly Sora was especially glad to have been without his studies.

"You are suggesting that we give a complete stranger a high level position based solely on his intelligence?" His father was trying to get him to think things all the way through, even if it was the correct solution, Sora couldn't tell if his father thought so.

Sora sighed heavily, and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am." His stomach cramping; his father might actually send the boy away. "I've spent every day with him that he's been here and he's already taught me so many things. He's a good person. I think he can trust him." A small smirk came up to his father's face, as if that was an awful excuse for an argument. Maybe it was, Sora sure felt that way.

"Why?"

Sora racked his brain for a good reason, but all he could say was. "Because he hasn't done anything wrong!"

His father chuckled, making the prince feel like an idiot. "It's that easy for you, isn't it?" Sora's face scrunched together in confusion, he didn't understand what that meant. What was so simple for him? Leon sat foreword, putting his weight on his elbows. "We'll give him a three month trial period, and when those three months are up I will evaluate his ability to teach, to determine if his place truly is here."

Sora could've exploded with joy, his whole body reacting in the aftermath of such good news. It made him so happy that the boy was staying; he had wanted a best friend for so long now.

However, a part of him was disappointed that they weren't even able to figure out his name, but he supposed that didn't matter much. "Father, can I name him?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Sora told him, a bit bashfully, worried of what he would think. The young prince had been considering a name for a while now, something to call him since the boy couldn't recall what his real name was. While Sora had toyed with the idea of a few others this one fit him best in the prince's opinion. No matter how strange it might've seemed to name him that, specifically.

The King nodded thoughtfully, "it'll have to do."

The young prince stood, he couldn't wait to tell the boy. "Thank you, father." Sora bowed low before the King. Then he walked calmly from the room, once he had shut the door behind him he began an all-out sprint towards the infirmary, ignoring the chuckles from the guards behind him. Sora was too excited and exuberant that the boy he had found in the woods was going to be able to live here in the castle with him to care.

He felt a bit guilty that no one had claimed him, and that it was illogical, even to Sora, to go knocking on every door looking for where he belonged. Sora wondered what that could possibly feel like, to not have anyone to go back to; even when he couldn't remember them. The King had been so sure that he was a Lord, that that had been where he belonged. How heartbreaking would it be to not remember the place where he was from, somewhere that might've felt familiar?

He had a family out there somewhere, even if the boy couldn't remember their faces or names; they remembered his. They probably missed him so much. Sora was so selfish; he didn't want that to be him. He didn't want to have to miss the boy.

~.~

'Magic is in the Blood.' Riku had read this book before, many times over, but the last time he had picked it up had been so long ago he didn't mind reading it a last time.

The idea was intriguing to Riku; the history of magic. That those special powers were passed down from generation to generation through blood, and that at the beginning of this world every mortal had been given the gift of magic. However, in the present it was quite rare to find someone with great control over that power. Yuna was one of the most experienced witch that Riku had read about to date, she was one of the truly magical people of this world.

Riku had read about her long before he had gotten to meet her, and have her use her magic ability to cure him. It was all quite fascinating and much better experiencing it firsthand then reading about in some book.

Though, this idea left him with so many questions; why were only mortals granted with this power? God's had control over the entire world; they were praised and worshipped almost as much as Mother herself-this was true, but never did they have magic, and why not? They were super human beings with tougher bodies, better features, and sharper minds then any mortal but Mother had never allowed them to control any of the elements.

Sephiroth occasionally would perform what was considered a miracle, healing someone so close with death, or killing someone who had done too much wrong. Even then it was not really Sephiroth's will, it was Mother's. The God's took important prayers and relayed them to her, they asked for council and permission on what to do with the world that She created.

"Hey," Sora's familiar voice whispered softly. Riku hadn't even noticed the young prince come up to him; usually, the brunette was so loud and clumsy. To hyper to stand still like he was now, he would normally plop down in the armchair next to the bed and begin a rant about his morning. However, today he sat gently at Riku's side. He hunched over himself on the edge of the bed, inspecting his hands, and keeping quiet.

Sora could talk his ear off for days without getting bored; his silence wasn't because he didn't have anything to say.

Riku scratched his head; it felt to strange wearing a cap to cover his growing hair. The former God nudged Sora with his leg roughly. The boy peered over at him with a cross expression for just a moment, and then focused back on his hands. Riku nudged him again but harder, practically pushing him off of the small medical bed.

"Hey!" Sora cried indignantly, a tiny portion of his normal self poking through this serious exterior, the boy shoved Riku's leg back taking up more than half of the bed. "You're evil," Sora snorted, a little smile creeping its way onto his face. Riku was glad he was no longer looking so contemplative. The silverette knew why he seemed so downcast, why the usually loud prince was keeping some of his thoughts to himself when he usually blurt out every insignificant thought that he had to keep the conversation going. No matter how stupid; he did not care.

The King had visited Riku early in the morning, informing him that none of the Lords had claimed him, just as he knew that they wouldn't. All the same he attempted to contort his features into ones of confusion and sadness. Leon had accepted Riku's story about not remembering who he was, but he still wasn't quite sure if the man believed him. Apparently, the King hadn't told Sora that he had already personally visited Riku.

The prince's face was weary, it was much too cute; his pouty lips, and wide watery eyes. Riku laughed outright unable to control himself, he was ridiculous. Sora's eyebrows crossed and his pouty lips turned down into a frown, he hit Riku in the arm. "What's so funny?"

"Your face."

"HA HA." Sora sighed rather drastically. Riku forced himself to stop laughing at the expense of Sora's feelings; he seemed so sad. Though Riku had assumed that he would be ecstatic that the former God would be able to stay. That they would be able to continue developing their relationship. However, Sora was taking this very seriously, that none of the Lords could've even told him his name. Maybe if he really couldn't remember himself, or who he was before two months ago when Sora had found him, with only two months of memories and no family to return to, those who might've helped him get back even a little bit of who he used to be, and having no idea who that person might have been-maybe Riku would've been taking this seriously as well.

Could Sora pity him? That didn't suit Sora at all; while he cared for people with a passion Riku had never known, he never felt sorry for them. No matter what terrible thing that they had done or what had been done to them. What could put such a solemn feeling in him?

Was the King forcing him to leave? That was the most logical explanation. If he were to leave they would not be allowed to continue this friendship, or at least, not nearly as easily.

Riku was all but healed, occasionally his bones rubbed together awkwardly but it wasn't anything that he couldn't push past. He could make it out in this world now that he knew a bit more of what to expect. However, he didn't want to leave.

By the look of him, Sora didn't wish that fate for him either. That sent an odd sort of warmth through Riku, even if it wasn't up to him whether he could stay or not, but the simple fact that Sora cared enough for him to seem so upset. "Sora?" Riku wanted to young boy to look at him, or at least to listen.

The young prince was biting his lip. "None of the Lords could claim you. None of them could identify who you are." Riku nodded non complacently. "Doesn't that make you sad? That someone out there is missing you?" That was why he looked so distraught about this; Sora thought he was depriving someone else of him. He assumed that someone out there loved Riku and was desperately wondering where he was. That Sora was keeping him from his family, from the people who could remind him of all the things he had forgotten.

Riku just shook his head no. Sora's mouth fell open; appalled. "You're heartless."

"Perhaps I am, but I get to stay with you." Sora blushed furiously, locking eyes with Riku a wide smile forming, one he tried to keep at bay.

The brunette averted his eyes. "I'm glad as well. You're a great friend." Riku smiled. "We're offering you the court tutoring position, if you would like it." Riku was taken back, that was not the job position that Riku had expected. Leon considered him, a complete stranger, trustworthy enough to teach his two sons; the two future Kings of the fourth and fifth islands. That was almost too good to be true. The young prince must have bragged so much about the stories that Riku had told him that the King was assured Riku would be able to teach Sora and Roxas the things they would need to know before they became kings.

"Please tell his grace that I humbly accept his offer. I am very grateful that he thought to entrust me with such an important task, especially since he does not know much about me or where I came from." This was true. The sincerity in his tone was of the honest kind. Riku indeed wished to stay, Sora had become his friend, and he had never had a true friend before this beautiful boy. It was incredibly nice; it felt good to be so close with someone. That Sora made it a point to come and visit him every day, even if to just sit by his side for an hour or so before he had to tend to his own duties, or Yuna sent him away.

Riku thought that he would get bored of Sora mindlessly babbling on and on about his life and the stupid insignificant things that he mentioned. His venerability towards the ones that he loved, his gullible nature, and sometimes his just blatant stupidity-Riku imagined at one point he would get sick of if it were anyone other than Sora. Though, he never minded, never got annoyed no matter how idiotic the question, or insufferably hyper the young prince got. The former God even admitted to himself missing him when, for whatever reason, he had to leave the infirmary and return to his daily routine before Riku ever came along. Sora had become the most important person in his life, and so easily it shocked Riku.

They never had had to try to win the others affection, they were close since the beginning, they had a natural connection. Something pulled him to Sora. Something, even he, could not explain. Now they were friends, the best of friends according to Sora; this had never been decided, it just was, and it felt right. It wasn't a romantic or sexual infatuation, it was friendship. The likes of which Riku had not even read about.

While the silverette would have stayed if Leon had asked him to become a servant, a butler, a kitchen hand, or something equally as meaningless, he was glad that his job entailed spending time with Sora. Imparting the knowledge that would one day make them great kings. Riku knew that there was no one in this world that could make a better tutor then him for no one could possibly know as many things as he did. He knew most everything dating back to the creation of this world.

Sora smiled warmly, "I will." He licked his lips, staring at Riku as if he had more to say but didn't quite know how. "I've come up with a name for you."

"Really? What is it?" He was genuinely curious about what Sora had thought was a suitable name for him, and whether or not he would approve. A new name would take some getting used to, but, it was for the best to adopt a new name; a new self to replace his old one.

The Prince shook his head. What did he mean no? "Come on a walk with me?" Riku blew air out of his nostrils in a half sigh, and nodded. There had to be a story behind the name that Sora picked, a specific reason why he was naming him...whatever he had decided fit. However, Riku had no idea why Sora had to take him somewhere to tell him this story.

He made to stand, Sora stood as well, practically jumping out of his skin. He hopped from foot to foot as Riku slipped on the awkward too-big slippers they had provided him with. "Alright, let's go." Sora said upon Riku's completion of getting ready to tramp through the castle. The young boy led him from the infirmary, and set them on a path leading directly to the heart of the palace. What was there that related to the renaming of Riku? The former God, with all his knowledge, couldn't even begin to guess. Sora's mind was a random, off the wall place, one that Riku hadn't quite figured out yet.

The young prince spoke to Riku the whole time they walked, he caught bits and pieces of the conversation all relating around the hope that he would really take to what Sora considered the best choice. The boy's nerves came out in his rambling. Riku only half listened caught up in his own thoughts.

Sora led him into the small prayer room for the royal family, the private worshipping place for the King, Queen, and Princes. Technically, Riku wasn't allowed to be in here, this place was strictly for Sora and his kin. Why had the prince taken him here? To stand among Riku's families statues. Mother's statue was at the front of the secular place, with Sephiroth at her right. Loz, the oldest, across from their father. Yazoo at his right and Kadaj across from his. Then, there was his own statue. A porcelain rendering of his once boyish face, as if he were still around a hundred years old. He had not been aware that the mortals still pictured him a child. That was why no one had ever prayed to him, what is a child meant to know even if he were considered a God?

Though, it was his statue that Sora stopped in front of. The boy looked back at Riku, a calm smile on his face, then he turned back to the child statue with such enlightenment. Warmth spread through Riku once again, at the sight. Sora kneeled before his statue, Riku joined him; it was an odd thing to kneel before a younger version of oneself.

"I'm sure you know all about the Gods, the ones of this world and many others, but..." Sora beamed at the boy Riku. "This is The Lord Riku, and he is the God closest to my heart." Sora's eyes were filled with admiration before he bowed his head, folding his hands in prayer. The silverette was completely astonished; he had never expected that he would be anyone's most favored God. Then, he was hit with guilt, it dragged his heart down. Nagged at him that he had never bothered to receive the prayers that were to him specifically. He never went to the room that connected him to the mortals, allowing him to hear all the words they meant specifically for him. Ever since he was a child it had been mostly empty, only with brief mentions of his name included in their other prayers, so after a while he never bothered with going there.

He had never spoken back to Sora; he had never answered any of his prayers. Why was he the boy's favorite? Riku wished more than anything that he had had some sort of relationship with this prince before now. Sora made him feel complete.

"How come?"

Sora laughed slightly, a nervous chuckle. "I understand that it is not considered right to pick a favorite, but, Riku is young, like me. As a child it was nice to look upon the face of another child. I felt like he was my secret friend that I could confide my most secret wishes and dreams. The older God's intimidated me when I was younger, they all looked so big and over powering, but Riku, I felt like would listen without thinking my childish ideas stupid. I suppose as I get older I might move on and pray to all the God's respectively. I guess it is just this weird connection I feel to Riku." Sora scrunched his nose, his cheeks slightly red.

Riku wanted to touch him, to put a hand on his shoulder, to run his hand through the young price's hair. He was so sorry. To have never listened to Sora most intimate thoughts. To never have been that secret friend, but he didn't want Sora to move on from him. To stop praying to him specifically.

"You are aware that Riku ages, too, Riku is three hundred this year. He would seem about eighteen to your eyes. You don't have to pray to all the God's, he can grow through your life with you." As selfish as it was Riku didn't want him to stop praying to him, even if he would only be giving his prayers to an empty room. Riku would still make sure that those prayers were answered. He didn't want Sora's view of this Riku to be corrupted; the prince opened himself to this God with such love. Riku didn't want him to ever know that that person had abandoned him. He had left all the children of this world that considered him a secret friend, simply because he was bored.

Sora could never find out that the God had never read one of his prayers, the one who hadn't listened to the worries of his heart. Never had he cared for them, or looked after them. He had never been the God that he was meant to be for Sora.

He could never know that.

The guilt was crippling, it almost brought tears to his eyes. Would Sora ever blame Riku for feeling abandoned? Would Sora ever curse him? As why the God had forsaken him? Sora had to never feel that way. Riku would try his hardest to make sure of it.

"Really?" Sora voice ecstatic. "I suppose we need to craft a new statue." he laughed. "Thank you for telling me that, it makes me happy." He paused, loosely biting his lip. He turned his gaze to him, looking him directly in the eye. "I think you look very much like Riku. Perhaps you are one of Sephiroth's bastards. You look so much like him, it would make sense, and while it is disrespectful to name a child exactly Riku; 'Ku is what the people name their children to honor him."

People named their children after him? They didn't shove him to the back of his mind because he was born last; instead they gave him the offering of their children's names? Not only young children worshipped his equally young face, but mothers chose his name for their most precious creations; the gifts they received directly from Mother?

Riku swallowed. "'Ku. Is that meant to be my name?" He had to smile; Sora had inadvertently named him after himself.

Sora nodded quickly. "Do you like it?"

"It's fitting."

The young prince grabbed him and held him in an unexpected hug. Slowly, Riku put his arms around Sora's thin waist, relishing in the warmth of the boy pressed close to him. He smelled of warm sand and soap. His breath that tickled Riku's neck. It felt right to hold him securely in his arms like this.

Sora pulled back and Riku released him. Though, he knew that a piece of him went with the boy; a part of him stored itself within Sora.

"I'm glad, 'Ku."

"Me too, Sora."

~.~

King Leon had called for Riku the day after Sora had given him his new name, his new identity. He told Riku of his duties as the two princes' tutor. To teach them history, literature, mathematics, and any other subjects on his approval. Riku was to turn in his lesson plans to Leon, and the assignments that he would be giving the boys.

Sora father warned him that if the boys did not retain the information that he would be forced to ask him to leave the castle, and find his own way out in this world. Or take a lower grade job within the castle, which was fine by Riku. That was more than generous, all things considered. He assured the King that his boys would be learned men, soon enough.

Then, a servant showed him to his chambers, but not before the King gave him a loan. Enough munny to buy essentials for himself in his new living space.

His room was on the ground floor of the palace, it was smaller than Sora's room and much smaller than his old room, though, it was quite a bit larger than the servants' quarters. He had a single bed in the corner, with a desk, and a couple of bookshelves. There was a living chair that also had a footrest. He also had his own tub, hidden by a wooden screen. There was a large window, not with a spectacular view of the courtyard, but Riku would be thankful for the cool night air once it was summer or even late spring.

It was luxurious, for a tutor.

The situation had worked itself out quite nicely, though he was going to have to do something about his hair. He knew that people would begin to wonder why he wore a cap once it got a bit warmer outside. It was also growing quite rapidly, and while Riku had considered shaving it, he couldn't do it. Something emotionally, stopped him physically; he felt wrong trying to cut the hair of his own free will, and had decided that he would need some sort of dye to disguise his silver hair, as well as a few other things to accompany his new living space.

He quickly made a short list then got up to leave. When he opened the door to exit before him stood a tall redhead just standing idly in the doorway. Riku wondered briefly how long he had been out in the corridor debating for or against knocking, or if this was just coincidence; though the God doubted that very much.

Axel. It was his voice that Riku had placed in his memory, or tried to. Sora had told him all about the nobody. He was the eighth member of Organization XIII. The brunette prince talked about him frequently, besides Riku and the boy's brother, it seemed as though Axel was one of his close friends. Sora had told him how this nobody had been the one to carry him from the woods. That he had followed the young prince, though he had not been aware of it at the time, and had contributed to his survival. That he had a part in saving Riku's life.

At the first mention of his name Riku had known that it was this Axel; the same Axel he had watched lose his heart two hundred years ago. The very same who knew exactly who he was, and could give him away at any moment.

Riku owed him a piece of the debt that he owed Sora for insuring that he made it from that circle alive. Which was annoying. Riku wondered what he could possibly want, Axel looked upon him with such apparent loathing even Riku wouldn't have guessed that he did not have a heart. Providing of course, that he hadn't already known. That he hadn't watched it being pulled from his chest. That he didn't know where it was kept.

Riku smirked. "I've been expecting you."

~.~

Hello. I just wanted to let everyone know that this is going to be my last update for November. I'm trying to do that one thing where you try to write 50000 words this month. I'm writing this fan fiction during this month so hopefully I'll be mostly finished with it by the time that December rolls around. Then all I'll have to do is rewrite and type each chapter.

So fingers crossed I can try to contribute most of this month to just writing.

Sorry for the sort of cliff hanger. I wish I could leave you with more plot development but uh, this is the best I could do. I suck. Sorry again.

See you in December.


	5. Chapter 5

"I've been expecting you." Riku paused to look up at the redhead thoughtfully. Axel coked an eyebrow. "How come it took you two months to work up the courage to visit?"

Axels face cooled from its previously heated expression into one more expected of a nobody. A face of marble, carved with no emotion to display. There was something in those emerald eyes that made him almost human looking, almost normal. Then, a sneer found its way to his lips. This nobody, in that quick change from emotion to emotion seem so realistically annoyed. He began to shake his head at Riku; the stroke of is head very short. He was very practiced.

The former God had to give him that. These last two hundred years had given him enough time to master such a range of expression. The quirks, the natural and personalized ticks. Cues to specific emotions, as if he could really feel them himself. As if he too, was human.

It seemed, by all that Sora had told him and what he could gather for himself, that no one suspected him of heartlessness. He recalled Xemnas' misplaced laughter, a poor attempt to fill the gap of his emotion. That cool, fake smile and those cold murky yellow eyes. Axel appeared as though he had never had his heart taken from him, but Riku had watched his brother dib into this man and tediously pull his heart from him.

More over, why did he have to show up now?

It was true. Riku had been expecting him, but that didn't stop him from feeling perturbed by his visit, it disrupted a portion of his plans for the day. What did he want from Riku? The human flicker in this nobody's eyes was so close to hunger, a deep seeded want. He was not here to out Riku, or to even welcome him. He was here instead to ask something of him. He didn't to speculate all that long to know what it was that he would request in return for the redheads silence.

"Sorry, my life doesn't revolve around you, princess." Riku smirked, no doubt that was a complete lie, and not a very good one. Axel's life, as of late, had probably mostly consisted of Riku. He could only imagine that the redhead had been thinking about this visit for quite some time, perhaps even before Riku's arrival, by the way that he was acting. However, Riku didn't usually base his judgment of a nobody on the way that they were acting.

All the things Riku knew about Axel, being a though-out person was not among them. What had he been storing up in that irrational, unfeeling mind?

Riku knew, it was so obvious. However, impossible.

The redhead put his hands in his pockets; the pockets of his guard uniform-the clothing marked with the Leonhart crest. He had to have just got off his shift for the day, right before he made up his mind to come here. Axel hadn't bothered to return to his own chambers to change. Riku could assume that he made no other stops. That this was more impulsive then originally thought.

But why now?

Ah. He had just been moved from the hospital wing. So that they could be alone, and speak to each other freely. This man had forced himself to wait.

Smart.

Though, his request wasn't one Riku could help him with. Even if he owed him a piece of that debt that he owed Sora. There was nothing he could do.

"Why are you here?" Axel asked so straight forward, his eyebrows laced together. He made sure to spit out the bitter words as if they had an unpleasant taste in his mouth. There was an honest malice in him. A feeling Axel had well represented. Riku was rather impressed.

"I could ask you the same thing." He wasn't stupid enough to give Axel the true answer to his question right out in the corridor. Even if they had been mostly alone, save one or two servants quickly passing them by, but not without giving the two men a long and curious look. Riku wouldn't allow himself to speak a work about his past within these castle walls-to potentially give away his own secret.

Axel hadn't noticed though, or maybe not cared. His green eyes so intent, so invested in this staring match. Much to focused on his thoughts.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle to himself, what a maniac. Axel's nostrils flared at his laughter, those half eyebrows drawing even more tightly together almost making a whole eyebrow in the middle of his broad forehead.

"I'm headed to the market." There they would surely find a discreet place to speak. The door clicked as he pulled in shut behind him, and then turned to lock the door with a key he then tucked in his pocket. To build the habit; there had been no need for locked doors in his realm. Riku scolded himself, this was his realm now, and that one a scattered dream. A far off memory, and he was glad for it. "You're welcome to come along. Or you could stop by later." He gave Axel a tight smile.

The redhead cocked his head, returning a half smile, an air of cockiness about him. So different from his previous state of attention. "Are you courting me?" Axel joked, pretend humor in his features. "My apologies, dear, you aren't my type."

Riku began walking, pushing past the redhead who moved fluidly to let him past, as if he did not wish to be touched by the former God. A little more of his tightened. This nobody meant nothing. "Don't flatter yourself." Riku heard Axel 'humph' from behind him. Silently and simply keeping pace with Riku as they headed toward the castle exit. Axel merely a shadow behind him, stalking him closely but never remaining at his side.

Though, every time someone passed them, someone who eyed Riku with a solemn consideration, or curiosity, or down right contempt. They always greeted Axel with warmth. Riku hadn't made friends with anyone, aside from Sora. The former God could tell, these randoms, each and everyone, shared specific memories with the redhead. He was ingrained, somewhere, in each of their lives. Enough for him to say help back with equal warmth; he smiled at them so genuinely.

This observation went against everything Riku had ever been taught about Nobodies. From all that he had read they did not have the capacity to make friends, and if they did they could no keep them. They did not have so many, and not for so long without being discovered. They were no able to return even petty greetings with such affection. Axel lit up when he saw those familiar faces, connecting himself to them instantaneously. Waving. Calling out. Making a silly gesture or comment. He had something so human to display for each servant that walked by. Realistic emotions splayed across his features, as if they belonged.

The second they could no longer see them, Axel went back to glaring at the back of Riku's head. The former God could feel it, those emerald eyes burning into his skull, as if staring him down would spontaneously combust.

Passing through the inner castle gate and then the outer like this was a bit annoying. No one would ever assume that Axel was a Nobody, not with the emotions he displayed. No one would believe that this frozen man had lived for nearly four thousand years, and that he did not harbor his heart in his chest; that Loz had ripped it from him nearly two hundred years ago.

It astonished Riku, and festered a dark ball of envy within him. Even he, who had his hear, could not express his feelings half as well as tis redhead who had gone without actual feeling so long to be considered human anymore. However, e seemed more human then any man Riku had before encountered.

He couldn't help but wonder what was really going on inside his mind. What he could honestly feel, and what he couldn't. It seemed a miserable existence, to have no heart, and really that was the point of it. For criminals who deserved worse then death.

Together they stepped through the last gate leading out to a wide cobblestone road. Riku had to pause and smell the air, he loved that he was able to taste the salt from the sea lapping to their right. Also, that when he listened lose he could hear life all around him, growing, maturing, living. Really living, not stuck in eternal closed space where nothing aged and nothing died, nothing moved on, nothing lived either. Not like this. He had never seen anything so green, or an ocean with so many swirling hues in made Riku's heart beat in a soft sweet joy.

Mother had made this world truly beautiful.

Riku had only been outside a couple of times since he had been up and able; both times he had had Sora at his side. Talking and talking and talking, until the boy began to repeat himself, or to ask Riku questions that he could not answer. Ones about his past, about himself. Eventually, they always ended up playing a childish game of tag or hide and seek, though they couldn't make much sport of it with the guards ever watchful. He almost wished that it were the young prince accompanying him instead of Axel. Sora was unable to keep still, bounding foreword, picking up useless bits he found lying on the side of the road. He found beauty in everything, and tucked what he could away for himself. The young prince had made a habit of babbling on and on about the changing weather; how excited he was for spring.

Which admittedly was quite a wonderful change. All the snow had melted; it huddled in ugly little slush piled on the side of the path. That was the only slightly unattractive thing about this place, and it could easily overlooked.

Flowers were beginning to bloom. The colors were a vibrancy Riku had never known, pictures, in books, hardly did the world justice.

A slight chill ran through him, the last remnant of winter. They began to walk to the small village about a mile outside of the castle, Riku tried to appreciate, in great detail, every slight wonder around them. Even the uneven cobble stone, or the trees bent from the storms. It was the imperfections he liked best, after coming from a world so rigid. The real world was a wondrous, curious beauty, with only some ugly parts.

Much to Axel's annoyance, Riku took this time to walk slowly, or to stop all together to watch a carriage go by. Its rickety joints and large mares a fascination to Riku. Albeit something so common Axel had seen thousands pass him by, but he stopped and watched them with Riku. He didn't say a word.

He scoffed and occasionally sighed but made no other noise, which made Riku confirm that he wasn't so human as he first appeared. Or maybe it confirmed how human he was, but that was impossible. Axel may have resembled a young man, but he was darkness. Not even that. He was nothing, for what is a person without a heart?

They came upon the town at high noon, it brimming with all sorts of people. The busiest the shops the shops would be all day. The worst time for shopping, Riku would be pushed and hustled. Though, it was the best time to meet about the matter they were here to discuss. The best time to be over looked and ignored. No one would remember them, or think of them twice. No one would even bather to listen in on their conversation. They could speak out in the open if they wished, and it would still be a private affair.

The main row of shops and carts and stalls were overly crowded with people attempting to get food for their supper, they spilled out onto the street there were so many. There was a dull roar of noise, of words layers on top of one another, disenable unless close. Some stall owners would occasionally scream out what they had for sale once they had run out of costumers and more people would come flocking.

This excited something in Riku, a thrill he had never felt before. With the money in his pocket and the things to be bought, items he could see glimmer from afar. Books that practically called out his name. There were so many things here to touch, and see, and experience.

Bottling these emotions, Riku put his hands in his pockets and leisurely strolled into the crowd as if he was every bit as heartless at the nobody behind him.

As if the people and the noise and trinkets and odd ends did not send a pleasant shiver down in spine, pooling in him, itching under his skin. Axel followed him closely as they made their way through the throngs of costumers and merchants. It would've been easy to lose him, to disappear altogether, but he was too interesting in what he had to say. The questions he saw burning in him. He would hear them and answer them if he could.

Riku had done enough running away.

The former God visited every stall and every shop. Peering at all the things that had honest value, and asking questions about them. The merchants were always perturbed, glaring at Riku with drawn eyebrows when they realized he would no be buying anything from them, and yet had wasted so much of their time.

The day went on that way, until he found hair dye, and had to hand over most of his money to acquire even a basic brown. He considered buying a clothing dye instead, which was considerably cheaper, but decided against it.

Though he did have enough money left to purchase a couple inexpensive books—A book on astronomy. One on mathematics, and the most basic formulas—and a book that detailed his birth and rule as the youngest God, he was sure it left out a great many of details. As he was sure his father was too ashamed of him to tell the complete tale.

Axel snorted and shook his head when he saw this, in a sort of disbelief. To be honest, Riku had forgotten Axel had been following him, waiting to discuss all the things they need to. The world had caught him up, but Axel thought he was being narcissistic and rude; Riku could see the annoyance in his face.

Not that he cared much. The redhead was entitled to think whatever he liked; they had let him keep his brain after all, it would be a shame to waste it.

He led them into the pub, to finally have their talk.

~.~

Axel had been in the pub many times before, all the guards came here after their shifts. The redhead remembered quite a few nights out with his fellow men in arms, telling stories, chugging the ale, and getting properly drunk. He had sat in this pub with that, with its high ceilings, stone floor and busty bar maidens. Luckily, none of the men were here. They were all on duty, or spending their time off elsewhere.

Though it was the middle of the day the bar was filled to the brim with men and women alike. Avoiding their responsibilities or getting a break from the crowd outside. If Axel could lose himself in drink, if was as living as the others surrounding him, he would have. Perhaps not though, because he had Roxas.

The pretend God led them to the only available table, one in the middle of the place. Potentially, the most discreet place they could be. Nobody would over hear them, partially because it was so loud in here, and partially because no one gave a shit.

They sat. Riku put his tings on the floor next to him, Axel folding his hands in front of him after taking the chair across from the former God. Forced to look Riku in the face after an hour or so of deliberately staring at his back, attempting to disengage himself from his thoughts, and now they all rushed foreword. He experiences the most real anger, at this pretender, this God who was supposed to be protecting the people of the islands.

King Squall had promoted him to tutor Sora, and his lovely Roxas, based solely on his level of intelligence, and on Sora's word that he was a good man. One usually needed a degree to teach royalty, and yet, he had just been given the position. Even in the mortal world he was able to get everything he needed handed to him, free of charge. Axel had paid, and he had paid dearly for misdeeds that weren't even his.

Looking into those aquamarine eyes brought back his worst memory. For those were the same eyes that had watched and done nothing while Loz stole away his heart.

There were so many things he needed to discuss with Riku, no matter how angry even his presence made him. He was the key to whether or not his plans could be put into motion. If he could do what needed to be done. Axel smirked at him, Riku looked absolutely ridiculous in that hat, but even that, made Axel hate him more.

The bar maiden came up to them. "Anything to eat or drink?" She recognized Axel and smiled. "Hey, Axel, how have you been?" he couldn't remember her name, never needed to.

He smiled instinctively, though he honestly wished that she had taken their order and left. He turned to face her, "I've been pretty damn good. Can't complain." He chuckled, as if light hearted, as she knew him to be. "How've you been?"

"Oh, you know," she said shyly, biting her lip and jutting out her breasts in a way that probably made most men melt, but Axel just stared at her as if he hadn't noticed, arching one of his eyebrows. Riku stared only at Axel; he could tell he was watching his features carefully. Questioning the validity of every facial tremor that exposed some sort of emotion, or pretend emotion.

"Good," he turned to Riku. "I'll have a pint…and," he motioned to the other.

"A pint," he copied, as if he didn't quite know what it was that he had ordered. There were something's, Axel suspected, that you couldn't only read about in books. That was even more evident when he evaluated the way Riku moved, and had addressed the waitress. In the way he watched the other patrons as if they were specimens of an experiment that only Riku knew of; his calculating look even made Axel a bit weary. Those eyes tried to pierce through him, scraping away his exterior to see what could possibly be underneath. This was the least human he had felt in months.

Riku smirked at him, though he had found what he had been looking for. A secret that only he knew the details of. It irked Axel to see this half-man searching him through and though, and discovering exactly what he had been looking for, but Axel forced himself to smirk back as if he, as easily as Riku, could predict what the other was thinking. As if, in that moment, they shared a deep truth. That no one else knew but them.

In a way, that was so.

The former God flicked his eyes down and then up. His long eyelashes appearing almost blonde, though they were pure silver if you looked close enough, and it amazed Axel that no one knew. That no one could see him for what he really was.

Even if they did know, they could tell. He wasn't a nobody or a Heartless. If they discovered him, they would rejoice, assuming he had been sent to tem for a divine purpose. That Mother had called out to bless her people, by allowing Gods to once again walk among them.

Axel guessed he should've been grateful they couldn't tell what he really was.

He had such plaguing questions. Ones that had nagged in his mind for weeks, preventing him from peace, even when he laid next to the one he loved most. Eventually the bar maiden left to do her job.

"You appear to care so much. Though, we both know that you cannot care, or feel at all."

"Perhaps, I can't feel but I do care." Axel tried to keep his inflections light, the statement itself simple, and honest.

"Why?"

The redhead eyed him curiously, wondering what sort if answer he expected. It would make more sense for Axel not to be able to care for people or about things, considering, that in truth, he couldn't feel it. He did care about those that were important to him, and not about those that weren't. These were un-feelable feelings ripping through him. Widening the gap between him and his humanity. "Why not?"

"The answer to that, it simple." Of course, there was that. The unavoidable fact of Axel's non-existence. He was nearly four thousand years old, and these last two hundred he had begged for death every moment up until he had met Roxas. Yet, he had to live on, but not for lack of attempted suicides it was inexcusably inconvenient. The inability to die. If Roxas had not found him, Axel was sure he would have gone completely mad; like Vexen, or worse. Killing, and fucking, and thieving because he felt not a things for so long that it drove him to the bring of insanity. Without Roxas at his side, Axel would not have mastered emotion.

Sometimes when he was with the blonde prince, he could swear that he felt. Really felt for him.

As of late, Roxas had done nothing but talk of Riku and how much he knew. Roxas had always been drawn to knowledge, to knowing, to intelligence. Axel knew that Roxas didn't like or dislike the new comer, but he revered him much like Sora did. Where as once, he was their only true friend.

"How did you get here?" The waitress returned with their two pints, but she was far too busy to stop and chat. After briefly asking if they needed anything else and getting a definitive no, she whisked off to attend to the other tables. The redhead leaned foreword, cupping his hand around the brew. "I thought all the passage ways had been closed lone ago. Shortly after the Immortal war started." He said, trying to recapture Riku's attention.

The former God stared at the murky drink before him and then tentively took a drink. He then nodded mostly, it seemed, to himself. "I thought that you would already know. It surprises me that he is the only one of your number who could preform such a thing." He paused, but for a moment though it seemed to Axel to drag on for an eternity. Riku licked his lips. "Xemnas he opened a portal between that realm and this one." Riku took another small sip, his eyebrows knit together.

Axel could only blankly stare back at him. Number one? A portal of darkness? That connected the realms. "That bastard!" The redhead muttered, earning an odd look from the former God.

They had experimented for so long with that idea, the idea of transportation through darkness. Being able to rip a hold in the fabric of the world and tunnel through. It would've been Organizations crowning achievement had they ever been able to figure it out how to accomplish such a things. And they had never been able to, or so he had thought.

Even number six, one of the most intellectual of their rank, had only been able to conjure a black portal, and then it was only a flimsy wall of shadow. Not two, not in two separate places, and never had they connected. At that time a wall of darkness had been such a high moment. They had felt so close to their goal.

Sephiroth had closed the passages once he learned that the Organization was slaughtering the Keyblade masters if they refused to join as their thirteenth member. However, he was to late to save them. Organization XIII had wiped them all out, killing them for standing by their Gods. It was one of Axel's weakest moments, and now Sora was one of them. A Keyblade Master.

That didn't settle well with Axel. If Xemnas had possessed this skill would he come for the young boy? Why had he not thought to collect them from their dismally nothing lives? To restore the Organization? Bonded together they could have, at least, reclaimed their hearts. To make themselves whole again. He had once called them brothers. He had once been invited into their family, and given a purpose. Xemnas had always said, 'together' and 'as one' and 'this brotherhood'. That's why it had been so very important to find their thirteenth member; a Keyblade Master was the key to everything they were trying to do.

Xemnas had plucked them from their meaningless lives, and kindled a fire within all of them. An idea that they would some day be great. Remembered. Loved. Honored. One day they would become something more. At one time Axel would've followed Number one into oblivion.

That heartless son of a bitch returned them to nothingness, and turned his back of those he once called family.

"I need to get back." Axel whispered. It was all that mattered now.

"For your heart?" As if he had know the whole time, and had merely been waiting for Axel to admit it.

"What else?" He had no shame.

"Impossible." He said this so pointedly. This answer balled withering Axel, withering a part of his will to stay calm. Impossible, he said. Impossible. No chance. Riku shook his head, his eyes never leaving Axle's. "I don't know how to get back. I don't want to go back."

_BANG._

He didn't remember hitting the table, and still the sound reverberated around the pub. It sharp, even Riku flinched away from him. Axel narrowed his eyes, menacing in the hush that fell over the room, and then they turned away and picked back up their own conversations. The table groaned under the weight of him leaning into it. Axel held honest contempt for this pretender. Riku had so much pride, and the young boy had made nothing but selfish mistakes.

Riku didn't get to look at him with pity. Axel had made his own choices. Selfish choices, but he was trying to undo that, to make it right, and Riku had decided that it wasn't worth his time.

The redhead ground his teeth together, "You owe be a debt." Though, he suspected chivalry never would've mattered to a God. Axel had saved his life, carried him butt naked from the wood after he had narrowly gotten himself killed.

Riku averted his eyes for the first time since their conversation had started. "I know," he breathed. Axel had not expected this. "I'll have to repay you some other way. I am not able to get you back to that realm."

"Xemnas was able."

"Able to transport me here, but it was a shot in the dark. He had no idea where he was sending me. Able to leave, but never did. Whose to say it works the other way?"

"Whose to say it doesn't?"

"We'd still need to create the means of passage, which is impossible. Even I wouldn't know where to start." Even him. Axel made himself breath slowly. The whole world of knowledge and he could not be bothered to guess where to begin. Surely, there had to be a way.

"You will help me try." His words were cold as they slithered out of Axel's mouth and into Riku's ears. Axels face a mask of bitterness and rage. "If you don't, with your best effort, at that, I will tell everyone who you are and why you are here." Axel understood, and despised, that at his reveal they would worship Riku. However, he also knew that was exactly what Riku didn't want. No doubt Sora had told him how special the youngest God was to him. The reveal would also ruin whatever it was that was brewing between them.

Though, Riku only smirked. "Nice threat, but to give me up truly, you'd have to tell them how you know. You'd have to tell Roxas what you are. In exposing me, you'd expose yourself." Axel didn't know how Riku had found out about his and Roxas' relationship, but these words stung him. He had thought about that very thing a hundred million times before. How could he not? He imagined Roxas questioning, or even discarding and forgetting all the times Axel had told him that he loved him. Roxas would despair. For in loving a nobody, Roxas would make himself out to be a monster; he would have no trouble convincing himself there'd no was Axel could've meant any of it. That they, that what they had—was a lie. That everything was pretend. No matter how untrue.

It wouldn't matter. A nobody was a nobody and could only feign emotion.

None of that would matter, once he could physically give Roxas his heart. The young boy had to take him back. Or, the smallest of his wishes, to forgive him.

Axel's tone was somber. "I would." Riku's eyes narrowed, his mouth tightened. "Then Sora would never see you in the same light either."

"Fine. I will try."

Relief poured into him as if he could actually feel it tricking through him to cleanse him of his anger and fear. He could finally have his heart. He could grow old with Roxas. He could look foreword to death.

~.~

Whelp. No one wants to know how long I've had this chapter written and just haven't re-written or typed it. Aha. I suck. Sorry. I plan on updating at least once a month, but I have my final portfolio due at the end of this month, and that's a bit scary. This portfolio determines whether or not I move on in the program. But I felt like I owed you guys at least this.

Because here it is, the plot line. There will be some fluff and eventually Sora and Riku will get together, and I won't be an asshole and put it at the very end. But there love isn't the point of this story, it just a facet of a larger overarch. Thing.

Anyways. PLEASE review. You have no idea how each review motivates me to do better and to get chapters out faster. I want to give you good material though. I answer every one. Even if its just a simple message. And I'm really bad about spoiling the people that review me.

Tootles.


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas woke up from a wonderful sleep to find himself surrounded by Axel's warmth. It was not often his lover decided to stay in his bed until almost first light, for the fear that they would be caught together, and them be forbidden from each other. Or, by their actions, the future of the islands could be completely crushed. Roxas' father's plans would be hopeless if the information of his unfaithfulness to Naminé was leaked to King Cloud.

Their love could start a war; something about that made this relationship all that more exciting, and terrifying.

Sora was disappointed in him for allowing this to happen, but now he had 'Ku, and was bound to understand. The brunette had once been so conflicted, since him and Roxas were very close he knew almost as soon as it had started. Torn between his people and his brother, but for now his love for Roxas had kept him from going to father and ruining his happiness. Roxas was glad that he hadn't, that he sense of family had trumped his sense of duty, but he was also annoyed that Sora had even considered. Batting him out. Robbing him of this with Axel.

The redhead moved away from him carefully, unaware that Roxas was already awake. He stayed still and listened for a moment to the tall man gathering his things, remembering with a smile how and why they had been discarded. The soft rustle of fabric as him putting on his cloths. Quietly gently, trying to be considerate of Roxas' slumber. In some moments the room almost seemed empty of the man; Axel moved like a ghost.

He rolled himself over to face his love. Waiting to be noticed. He lived watching Axel move, his lanky body was fluid like a flickering flame. He was covered in burn marks—there wasn't hardly any patch of skin not covered in scars; scars from his years as a guard, and all the battles he had survived.

Roxas reached out to touch a lone scar on his side. Pain rushed though him when Axel grabbed and twisted his hand. He face rushed with the shock as he requested how his instincts had taken over to trap Roxas' hand. "Sorry. Rox. I…it was a mistake." Cupping his hand around Roxas' in an additional apology.

"Its alright." He replied softly, the boy pushed himself up, letting his covers fall away from his bare chest. He loved the way Axel watched him, his eyes filled with extreme interest and rapt attention. Every movement Roxas made Axel committed to memory, and affected him physically. He loved that Axel was to attracted to him, that Roxas' could do the littlest things and Axel wanted him. Axel needed him close, and Roxas needed him too. He loved that. He craved it.

At least, that's how it was normally. Especially when they were alone and barley clothed like this, but Axel was hardly looking at him and instead tying the drawstrings on his trousers. Roxas didn't like that. Not. One. Bit.

Roxas pressed his lips to Axel intimately, letting go of his hand to wrap himself around Axel, and press their bare chests together, reconnecting himself to that warmth. Letting it fill him, take over him.

"Rox." Axel breathed his name, the redhead never stopped him. Never, never. He took as much as he was able before Roxas had to force him to leave. The boy went in for another cloth kiss. Axel jerked away, "Rox, seriously. It nearly morning." And then he pushed himself away, reaching down to fetch his shirt.

It had been like this for the past month. Axel growing steadily distant. What was Roxas doing wrong?

"I don't want you to go." He said quietly. Axel looked surprised and then please, an emotion Roxas had been happy to arouse. Roxas hardly said anything of the sort, his own emotions made him feel uncomfortable, and confessing them made that right feeling worse. It was all so unnecessary to Roxas, especially when he could not publically confess his love, and thus Roxas did not see the point in privately expressing it. When Axel told him he loved him, which he used to insist on doing often, it made Roxas feel happy, scared, and guilty.

One day. Roxas would be forced to comprise their relationship, while he was sure that Axel would remain faithful until the bitter end.

Axel had told him so. In passion, he had promised.

Yet, Roxas could not promise the same, and hated the Axel had. It remained him of his duty, and how he had pride enough not to just run away, but it wasn't like he was the prized child. Sora was the one meant to be King; he was favored and loved more then Roxas. If he could only make up his mind to leave with Axel. No one would miss him. He wouldn't care if they did.

No one besides Sora. He doubted even that his leaving would be nothing more to his father then an inconvenience.

"You have your first lesson today." Axel mentioned, bringing Roxas out of his thoughts. "I think I hear Sora already." Axel was already dressed. Fit to go on guard duty, no loose ends not unchecked. Roxas sighed heavily, and threw the covers completely from him leaving his head to at least adorn a nightgown, as to not rise suspicion when Hayner came to dress him and wondered why he was sleeping in the nude. He watched Axel, waiting for his last look before the nightgown covered him. Then it was on, and there was no last look.

It was only recently they had began to have sex, or making love as Axel liked to call it, but Roxas didn't enjoy frilly words like that. Still, it seemed like since this new dynamic was added between them they had to be even more careful. Cautious, and their was something else. Something had changed between them. Something about the sex made Roxas feel closer to Axel then he had ever before, and Axel further away. Roxas did, indeed, love the man though he had never before told him so. Sex could be his only confirmation to Axel. Roxas didn't know if he would ever be able to bring himself to say it out loud.

He went over to his bookshelf and brought out a book specifically over mathematics, their planned lesson for today. Introduction material that he already knew, but would have to be taught again—as a front to explain why he was awake so early. Sora was the early bird, his brother always awoke with the sun, but Roxas liked his sleep, his momentary solitude within his dreams.

Now Axel had to leave. Roxas sat his book and then himself on the edge of the bed. Axel held Roxas close for just a moment, whispering, "I love you," into his ear. The words hot on his flesh, and hot in his heart; a reminder of what was once between them, and what now seemed forced. Then he was at the door making a silly face back at the young prince and then disappearing into the corridor; to blend into the wash of people, preparing for the day ahead of them.

Roxas tried to imagine him throughout his day as if he could accompany him because he new that they would not see each other until at least, tomorrow night; probably not even then.

~.~

Sora chattered on endlessly in his seat next to Roxas, the boy's nerves getting the best of his ability to function properly. If one looked close enough, the brunette hands were shaking in anticipation and excitement. The eldest had never seen his brother care so much about a lesson, no matter how much he had like their instructor.

He had dragged Roxas to this room a full thirty minutes early, for Gods sake, before 'Ku would even better to arrive. Before Sora had always been late, or barley on time, he had always waited until the last moment to show up because he was a brat prince who hated his lessons, and could get away with barley coming. If Sora had not been so excited or if this lesson had not been today—Axel might have stayed for a little bit longer. He knew that it was unlikely, that Axel had stayed to the brink of almost being caught.

"Roxas?" Sora was in his face, up from his separate desk and hovering around the blondes, fidgeting, with his hands.

He assumed he should've been paying more attention to his brother, he owed him at least that much. He knew how much this day meant to him, today was the beginning of 'Ku's test. Of whether or not he could stay or be sent away. Where it would be more difficult for them to remain as close—proximity was important, Roxas knew that.

"Hm?" He replied.

"Where do you think he is?"

"Is he late?" Roxas and Sora both looked to the clock perched on the wall.

"Well, no." His brother was blushing—his cheeks tinted a bright red, folding in on himself shyly. Roxas couldn't help but smile. Sora was never so bashful, not before he found 'Ku, not before they had become close. The blonde was glad he was not the only one who was breaking the oath between him and his betrothed. Even though he was sure that Sora and 'Ku had not done anything, not even confessed their feelings. Or were completely aware of them. However, 'Ku was what had made Sora, an already happy boy, the happiest he had even been. 'Ku filled his brother with such joy.

They were meant to find each other, and be together.

They were connected. Roxas knew it wouldn't be long before Sora realized the extent of his feelings and Roxas would be so exuberant that his brother would also get to experience real love. In this way he would finally understand why Roxas had persuade his relationship with Axel. Even though he had been made to give his troth to another. Maybe now Sora would see.

'Ku entered the room his eyebrow creased at the sight of them so punctual, his brown hair still quite an eyesore. For some reason it didn't look right. Not natural; at least not to Roxas, but that couldn't be.

He broke out into a wide grin at the sight of Sora and gave Roxas generally greeting, this brother totally lit up in return, his own lips willing into a smile large enough to almost swallow his whole face, he kept looking over at Roxas as if he too was supposed to be half as excited. These lessons cut his chances to spend extra time with Axel, with the addition of course work through, it was nice to see his brother genuinely excited to learn for a change. However, he knew it wasn't the lessons that got him riled up.

"Good morning." 'Ku started. "Where did your last instructor leave off?" Sora stared at him blankly, his face suggesting he was forcefully trying to remember. Roxas sighed at Sora's willingness and want to please he newcomer. He absentmindedly wondered if he had even acted so pathetic in the beginning. Surely not. Axel and his love was something of a completely different sort. Besides, it had been Axel who had persisted; Axel who had made a fool of himself to earn Roxas' love.

He never thought he'd miss when Axel acted moronic on his behalf.

"We had just finished learning about times tables in mathematics, read All The Stars in literature, and barley began Sephiroth's history before Zexion was discovered." By 'Ku's furrowed brow, Roxas inferred that he was greatly confused, and perhaps a bit worried. As sixteen-year-old males of royal decent they were supposed to be much further along. They had been taught times tables since they were fourteen, and All My Stars was practically written for children; Sora still had trouble with his letters and numbers. Sometimes he talked of getting them confused. Roxas loved his little brother but Sora was not too bright, and no teacher before had been able to keep things stick with him, not even the simple things.

Sora always chose to remember other things.

Roxas hoped that since Sora was so invested in the instructor maybe then he would be more invested in his lessons. Roxas noticed how 'Ku took this news in stride only allowing himself but a moment to be flushed, no doubt in an attempt to shield Sora from embarrassment. To no avail, Sora's cheeks were beat red.

"Alright. Times tables. We'll start there in mathematics. We'll cover grammar and basic sentence structure before I assign any readings, and as for history we will also start from the beginning. Does that sound good?"

They both nodded, thought it would be review for Roxas, he didn't mind all that much. He didn't care one way or the other; he doubted he would make a very good King with or without a highborn education. However, he left as though soon enough it would be all the future he had to rely on. This morning had planted a seed of doubt in Roxas' mind.

That is how their lessons continued for the next week; mathematics on Monday and Wednesday, literature on Saturday and Thursday, history on Tuesdays and Fridays. Sundays were free from lessons to worship Mother and pray to the Gods and to complete their course work. This would have also been the day Roxas attempted to spend his night lying beside Axel, but the redhead made excuses and had not come. The blonde had not slept the night prior to wait up for the man. Clinging to the hope that whatever the man had to finish he would do so quickly and then hurry to spend as many moments with Roxas as he could.

A hope that diminished when Hayner came to great him with breakfast. Asking, incessantly, if he was okay. He hated that in those brief moments of disappointment he had worn it so clearly that someone as dense as Hayner could see it.

'Ku attempted to be patient with Sora misunderstanding most of the things they were reviewing, but Sora was the one with a temper. It was more this time then the brunette simply not paying attention, which he didn't often. Roxas caught his brother staring blankly out the window. He didn't listen, not even to a man that he could potentially had a romantic interest in.

Sora could only stay in one place and would get visibly frustrated when 'Ku was trying to dumb down the material for him, and when even then he couldn't retain the object of their lesson. He couldn't retain anything, in any lesson, lessons Roxas had heard a thousand times before.

He had expected the dynamic of these classes to be a bit different then long winded lectures from 'Ku and Sora staring off into space or dozing off in his chair. Roxas had thought that 'Ku would teach them in a different fashion then al of their previous instructors, he had been convinced that they would begin to learn new material and Sora would be wholly interested because it was 'Ku.

The person he had come to call his best friend.

At first their private relationship did not suffer from the first few failed lessons—the ones that were agonizingly slow and poorly pained, and Sora remaining confused. When the two were alone all the things changed and they were instantly friends once more. Once they were no longer teacher and student they'd bounce ideas off of each other and have meaningful conversation.

Something was drastically different about their relationship when they were in the classroom.

It was all so pointless to Roxas, these were things that he had learned long ago and still he paid attention; things that were so rudimentary even someone as slow as his brother should've understood them by now. If he wasn't going to be in a setting where he could too learn, and further his education he didn't see any point. The only thing that kept his coming was Father telling him that he had to attend. They had only talked about a couple of subjects, not interesting topics, but old, tired ones. Roxas could practically quote him; word for word.

They were exactly one week in and Sora and Roxas both hated their lessons with a renewed passion. It was time he wasted watching Sora and 'Ku bicker.

Now he was convinced that at the end of these months 'Ku would be fired, and asked to leave.

Not that teaching didn't fit the young man, with his awkward brown hair and his ability to endlessly try to make them learned men; he was obviously invested. He fit the role of a leader, when he was lecturing it was so very apparent how much he loved to learn and knowledge. How apparent it was that he also had no idea what he was doing.

At the end off all classes they would both leave frustrated, and after this week, it began to take a toll on their private relationship. While they both still spent all of their extra time together, there was this tense silence when the conversation lulled, and neither of them would speak about it, and this he found surprising. Sora was always so up front about his feelings, Roxas was the one instead who kept those emotions mostly to himself.

Neither would talk about it. As if expressing themselves in this way would kill them both, would break some unsaid vow, and maybe. For them; it would. Maybe the tension was paired alone with something else, something more pivotal. As if they discussed this issue, they'd have to discuss all the others. Roxas understood that, more then Sora ever would.

And Roxas, by the way that they moved, usually touched and by the small smiles and longing looks they often shared. However unconscious these feelings were Roxas was convinced that he was right—that there were romantic feelings slowly coming to the surface.

~.~

Riku was just so frustrated. Sora used to be able to absorb everything that he said; he used to listen to him in depth, that he could almost repeat those conversations back to his father. Every story and thing he said to him. In those moments, when they were alone the young prince was so focused, Sora bent on Riku and that things he had to say. Even now, that was still true.

However, in the classroom he was scattered and distracted, hardly able to focus only anything except for the window or the ceiling, and it wasn't that the young prince didn't try to pay attention. That was not what frustrated Riku. He knew that it wasn't the young princes lack of effort; he was hardly a lazy child. He attempted to give a hundred percent in everything that he did; everything. No matter how menial, or seemingly beneath his status as prince. No matter what it was, and this was his hundred percent, and he couldn't understand any of the material. He just couldn't. It wasn't his fault.

That's why Riku was so frustrated, he understood that it was his own teaching style that wasn't connecting, and though Roxas was learning, or at least already knew what Riku was trying to teach Sora. The blonde was so obviously bored. He completely and totally didn't want to be in the classroom, wanted to be all making love to Axel. Sneaking time together between Roxas' princely duties and Axel's guard shifts. Riku realized that the young prince was in love with the nobody; so in love he couldn't even bare the thought of admitting it out loud, or so Axel had said to him in confidence.

Even so, Riku wanted in find a way for him to enjoy his time in the classroom. To what to be there.

It was the opposite with Sora. The boy wanted to be in the classroom, he even wanted to learn, but he didn't. Or wouldn't.

It was late at night; his days had become filled with teaching the two princes, his afternoons with firstly spending time with Sora, and occasionally Roxas, and then planning out the next day's lesson. Now, he was in the library with Axel at near by two in the morning attempting to re-read all of the books over the immortal war, to find a place to start in their mission to get Axel back to the immortal realm, and reclaim his heart.

"Gods. You'd think most of this would be pretty accurate, and that they'd admit very little, but shit. This is just a story hailing Sephiroth's glory. How he brought the dastardly Organization Thirteen to justice."

"History is told from side that one."

"It's not even that really. Look." Axel pointed to his book, and rapidly flipped through some of the pages. "I'm not mentioned at all. Not so much as a word. It's very disappointing. I'm the most interesting part of the story; he pouted his lips sticking out quite far, exaggeratingly, obviously sad. Axel was the character, the more Riku got to know about the nobody the more he actually like him, liked his personality. Axel was sarcastic, to the point of being an ass. He attempted to always self promote and make jokes. To lighted the heavy mood between them. Every so often he even got Riku to laugh.

Riku liked when the nobody got excited. When he found something that he thought that they could begin their research, for the key to his heart. He got very quiet, very still, barley pausing to breathe and then break out in a wide grin. The always made it a point to appear in high sprits even though, when they where alone late at night Riku could tell their lack of progress really took a toll on the move.

It had only been a week, and they both had been busy with other things. Riku suspected that Axel had believed in the young God, more then he would ever let on. Believed that Riku's arrival would have been the answer to all of his prayers.

However, that wasn't true but Axel had lost most of his bitterness towards the silverette. Axel treated him as if he had found some sort of respect for him. Through this endeavor they were slowly becoming friends. They were becoming close, and that was something, at least, Riku had not been expecting.

Axel was his opposite; he was loud and expressive and only occasionally withdrawn, and overly smug. He was apt at making conversation, small talk, minimal things that could simply keep them communicating. He was open with his emotions, or perceived emotions, he said or looked exactly how he was feeling until it came to Roxas. That he would say very little about, it was the one things he couldn't tell that he wanted to keep all the himself; as if sharing those feelings would make them disappear.

Yet, he and Axel were also very similar. The redhead was extremely intelligent, he hadn't done as much studying as Riku had, but he had done more doing. He had experienced nearly everything and could explain those experiences clearly, and make you believe in his words that you had been right there with him.

It was unexpected how well the two got on, how well they worked together. How much Riku like this man. How he wanted to continue to get to know him, and his story about the Organization side of the war. Everything he had known about Nobodies—had been wrong.

Riku flipped through his own book back a couple of pages and read. "Organization member number eight. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames."

"Let me see!" Axel practically stole the book from his hands, and then chuckled a bit. "I'll take it. I'm worth more then nine words, but it'll do. At least I'm mentioned somewhere." Axel flashed him a goofy smile, being completely silly.

Riku could only smirk, he normally would have a come back. Something snappy to say at Axels expense, to poke fun at him and make their time together light hearted and simple. However, his mind went blank, he tried to think of one quickly; to recover. Axel looked at him curiously; he could innately tell that there was something on his mind.

After living so long, and after four thousand years of examining emotion. Reading people had to have become almost like second nature.

"Alright." Axel pushed his book aside, and set himself foreword onto his elbows. "What's wrong?" he wasn't sure at first, if he wanted to share so much of himself with Axel, so much of his weaknesses. If Axel ever decided to use these things against him in a malicious way, but then he stopped himself. Axel was trying to help and he knew it, he wasn't going to ruin their building friendship by being recluse, and not trusting the man. The redhead had trusted him with so much already.

Riku licked his lips nervously. "I can't manage to teach Sora. I've been their instructor to about a week now, as you know, and maybe as time goes on I'll be able to get through to him. I just can't get it out of my head."

The redhead chuckled, trying to cover his mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry. I just thought you were good at everything, and knew everything."

"Yeah, well." He sighed. "I don't especially not when it comes to Sora. Roxas gets everything, he catches on very quickly, but I'm sure I'm teaching him things he's learned these things although and times before, and it's confusing. Since Sora used to learn when I talked to him."

"But he can't learn in the classroom."

"Right. I need your help, you know Sora much better then I do. What should I do?" Riku hated asking for help, but he, while he was very aware of what knew, he was even more aware of what he didn't know what was beyond he level of intelligence. He also knew that Axel was very aware of other people, and what they needed from him—even if he wasn't going to give it to them. Even if he was wrong, it couldn't hurt to try something different.

"Hm." Axel smiled at him, gladness in his face. "What was different when you were simply talking to him?"

Riku thought for a moment. "We moved around, went outside. Spent time inside the castle."

"That's part of it. Yes. But for the first month you were bed ridden, not even allowed to leave to ward. Think. What else was different?"

So he did think. Though he found it extremely annoying that Axel had an answer to his problem and wouldn't just tell him. He couldn't think of anything but the obvious. "I just talked to him." He said, his eyebrow creased.

Axel shook his head. "Close. You told him stories. You broke it down and explained your stories in a way that Sora could understand. When you taught him about outside world he was out there experiencing it, and he enjoyed spending time with you. You made the time matter to him, and that's why Sora remembered. The Prince is a boy who likes to have fun. You can't coop him up in a classroom taking his head off; he already had enough problems paying attention. He learns by doing, by making the time matter, by making it not seem like a lesson."

Riku has not ever thought about it that way before. He felt oddly stupid. Of course. New lessons revolving on how to teach the young prince began to form in his mind. "Thank you." He said genuinely. "You are very wise." It was not a term he would have ever thought fit the redhead, but it did.

"I know." Axel smiled.

"May I leave?"

"Why not? Its not like we're making any progress, but tomorrow we have to try extra hard to find at least ahead. Got it memorized?"

Riku stood shaking his head at Axel, and then bowed to the redhead preparing to take his leave. "I'll remember." Axel looked surprised, before the former God turned to go and change his lesson plans. Axel packing his books away.

Both with a new found respect for one another.

~.~

It was late; usually Sora would have been dead asleep by now. He was lying in his bed; warm and comfortable and safe, but he could not sleep. Not tonight. He felt like he was just waiting around until his body got so tired that it forced itself to sleep, left with nothing but the moonlight streaming through the window, and his thoughts to keep him company.

Sora sighed and rolled away from the light. There was no sleeping tonight, he was far too restless. It had hardly been a week and yet he worried; he worried for his friend and now tutor. What if 'Ku was asked to renounce his position.

Because of him.

_Knock, Knock. _

There was a soft sound coming from the door, which he soon recognized as the whispering on his own name. He sat up. Who could that be? He had been left to his slumbering for quite some time, he ran through the list of people he thought it could be while getting out of bed to actually see who it was.

Sora hoped it was 'Ku. He got a tingling sensation in his tummy and is his palms. What did he want so late at night? Was it something bad? Something the man would need to get off his chest, right away. Did he hate, or even loathe, being his teacher when Sora had not been able to understand the material? Did the King not even need to fire him was 'Ku going to resign? Just like that? One week, and he couldn't be bothered anymore, with Sora hopeless cause? To the point that he would want to leave immediately? In the night?

Or was it something else? Something of a completely nature.

Did he miss Sora?

He never knew one simple thought could fill him with such intense and almost tangible disappear, and then the opposite filled him with an almost shameful glory. Or he could not quite understand, or stop smiling about. It was ridiculous. Whatever 'Ku was here about, if it probably wasn't nearly so dramatic, he was almost certainly over reacting.

Nonetheless Sora had a difficult time collecting himself, his tummy was sticky. Almost weighted down. Sora breathed out at a second knock and opened the door. He was met with a face that almost matched his own—it was his brother, Roxas. He had so hoped it had been 'Ku, maybe because he missed the older boy. He had never been so close with anyone—he want to always be within a close proximity.

However, he was glad to see his brother.

"Roxas? It something wrong?" Sora stepped aside to assure the blonde prince inside, and then closed the door behind him.

"Nothing really. I just couldn't sleep. Would you mind terribly if I laid in your bed tonight?"

"A sleepover!" Sora jumped on the bed, yelling excitedly. He laughed. "We haven't slept in the same bed since we were young."

"You slept in my bed this past fortnight when you had a bad dream." Sliding into the other side of the bed, Sora merely stuck out his tongue at the other twin and Roxas chuckled serious lately, crossing his eyes and giving into some of his former self. Roxas had grown far too serious in Sora opinion, when they were younger he was just as giddy and light hearted as Sora. However, Roxas' troubles weighed his heart down, and not only his heart, but also his mind. Molding him into the quiet young mean he was today.

It made Sora sad that it was only in flashes that the younger Roxas came back out, and it was only with him. When they were alone like this. At least, that was what he assured, he was only ever known Roxas to be unbearable with him, but him and Axel were perhaps even closer then them.

"Should I light a fire?" Sora asked wondering if Roxas made this visit wishing to stay up and talk awhile, because while Roxas had said nothing was wrong Sora knew him better. Something was troubling him, something maybe he came to confess, maybe even to himself, maybe just out loud to someone who he trusted with his darkest secrets. Sora loved to talk, to fill empty silences with words, but he also loved to help those that needed him in whatever way they needed him, and he believed that Roxas simply needed his ear. That he could give, not that he wouldn't give him more; Sora would've given anything for Roxas.

The blonde shook his head. "No. That's all right. I like the dark."

"Suit yourself." Sora shrugged they lay side by side on their backs staring up at the bed canopy above them. Sora was now quite sleepy, but he forced himself to stay awake.

Roxas sighed after awhile of silence. "Sora?"

"Yeah?" He breathed into the night, trying to provide an open invitation.

I love Axel. Without all of my heart." The other said so quietly and with such sorrow. Sora thought he had misheard him. He forced to rearrange the words in his head to make sure that he hadn't, but they didn't fit any other way, not so properly in his mind. Sora believed love was always an emotion of joy. Why did he sound so despairing, like his insides were cracking open?

The brunette turned towards his brother who refused to look at him. "I know." He paused. "That's good isn't it? Because Axel loves you too, with all of his heart; it is a mutual love."

"So he's said." Roxas sniffed. Sora moved closer, Roxas was as still as a stone, his body tensed. "He had been growing distant. He spends most of his nights now with another, and I don't know whom. I've been with him like this week. Once, he used to try, to want, to be with me. Always, I had to beg him to leave in the morning, and now I almost have to beg him to stay. No."—His breath caught—"I have to beg him to come, and he declines. He makes some sad excuse bout how its too risky. He used to enjoy the risk. I think it was his favorite part."

Sora felt uncomfortable talking with Roxas about his and Axel's sexual relationship. He knew that they were no longer innocents, and had given their bodies to one another, as well, as their hearts.

"Maybe he's just busy?"

"He was never too busy before and I don't know what's changed."

"Have you asked him?"

"How can I? I haven't even told him that I love him." Roxas turned away. "That's why he wants to spend his nights with someone else, someone who will be able to tell him that they love him. The word has been so unimportant to me. Love. Our love is nothing but trouble. Maybe this is good, that he had found another."

"Roxas. Stop." Sora had never seen his brother in such a fit of sorrow. The young man was sobbing and shivering; tucking tighter into himself—attempting to conceal himself away from the world, but failing. This scared Sora; he wrapped himself around his brother to steady the boy against himself, to be a constant force against his back. "Axel loves you, you two have more passion then anyone I've ever known. If you've been feeling this way you should talk to him. I doubt very much that he is lying with another. There is no one better then you." Sora found himself crying. Was this the way it felt to be in love? If so. Sora was glad he would never know it.

Roxas turned into Sora's chest. "I've never felt this way over someone before." He said, before he clawed at Sora's back to pull himself close, openly crying into his chest. All the brunette could do was coo into his brother's ear and stroke Roxas tears back into his hair. After awhile his brother calmed, they laid in silence such complete silence Sora thought that he had cried himself to sleep.

"Sora?" Roxas whispered, breaking the silence and his hold in the younger. He moved away, out of Sora's grasp. The old Roxas back, the reserved Roxas. Burying all his weakness from his appearance, driving it back into a dark, corner of Roxas' mind. Where he hardly allowed them forever, allowing them to build until he exploded in a flood of emotions like this.

"Yeah." He breathed, same as before.

"How do you feel about 'Ku?"

Sora smiled despite himself, even just at the mentions of his name. A reaction that didn't go unnoticed by his brother. "He is my greatest friend."

"So you don't feel more for him?"

"I feel very greatly for him, he is kind, and wise, and everything I ever wanted in a friend. He understand me, and I him. I like him very much."

Roxas sighed. "No Sora. I mean, do you feel for him romantically?"

Sora glared at his brother, he felt the tears well up inside him, and he couldn't have said just then why he felt such a ravenous, bitter, anger towards Roxas and the question. These emotions were paired with a deplorable sadness. Why was he on the verge of tears? All he could do was build a wall to protect his mind from those thoughts.

"I don't," and he turned away, wrapping himself in blankets and ignoring Roxas' attempts to console and apologize to him.

Now, though, by such an innocent question. Those thoughts had broken loose into his mind no matter how he tried to protect himself from them.

There was no turning back.

~End~

I think Axel and Riku would have been great friends if they ever got to meet, and it makes me so sad that in the games they never did.

Anyways. Until next time.


End file.
